Bloody Moon
by DeadlyVampireGirl
Summary: She was so beautiful... but there was so much problems. her broken love torn between two men was two much... if only there was a way to fix things... and so her jorney begins... EdwardxOcxJacup. rated "T" 4 love
1. the new kid

***OK!1111 DIS Is my first story., NO ACTING LIKE SIMEN COWELL AND TELLING ME ITS BAD PLZ! I dont own twilight and never will! IF PEOPLE LIKE IT, ILL CONTUNIE IT!***

If you really knew me, then you'd know that I am in love with Edward Cullen (though he doesn't know it even though I've known him forever). My name is Lenobia Seria Emuyen Dark'Moone Cullen, and I am a werewolf/vampire mix, 16 years of age. I have long, luscious raven coloured hair with blue fringe that goes to my waist. I am as pale as a full moon and I am even more beautiful than it. My sisters in the Cullen family (cuz they adopted me heehee) are really jealous of the way I look cuz even Jasper and Emmett think Im hot (they even tried to catch me while I changed, what perverts!1). My parents were vampires and werewolfs, but they died when I was born. I'm emo and like to wear black and headbang to Blood on the Dance Flooor.

(And I totally hate it when Alice tries to copy my style cuz she thins she's emo-er than me! What a poser. I've been to twice as many BOTDF concerts as she has!11!)

Okay, so this is my tragic story of my love….

It was another depressing day at forks high school. It was the 19th day of school I wore 18inch waist black PVC corset Black Skinny jeans and my favourite converse evah, along with dark eye shadow, thick eyeliner and white foundation with blush. Today I went to my first class of Art (I'm a really talented artist). I sat next to my BFF Drakina Monea. Her parents were abusive. Drakina was all alone when her parents killed themselves. She's really pretty. She has bright hazel eyes that are covered by her short black hair's bangs. She was wearing a asking alexandra shirt with a black mini-skirt with leather stockings that went up to her thighs. She had to live with me and my family for a while(So she knows that were vampires). She scooted towards me.

"Have you seen the new boy? He's a fuckin' hottie!" Drakina asked?

"No, what's his name?" I asked curiously.

The teacher, Mr. Perkins, looked at us with a grin. Mr. Pwerkins was really young, and he looked really hot for his age. I heard he used to be a body-builder and athlete, what a prep…

"Lenobia! You may discuss this with Drakina later. Pay attention!"

the Door suddenly opened. A guy with short black hair, slight tan and awesome build stepped into the room. All the preps looked at him for only a second and turned away. But me and Drakina starred at his tight abs that could easily be seen through his dusty white shirt that said bite me. He was almost as beautiful as Edward, ALMOST.

"Ah, Jacob, find a table please." Mr. Perkins said

"Thats him the new hottie!" Drakina whispered.

Jacob went towards our table which had room for two more people. We used to have a girl named Jenny at our table. She was a dumb drama-queen with no life. I was very hungry for blood, so I killed her by draining every last bit….Fuckn' prep….

"Hey girls mind if I sit here?" He said

I almost bushed….

Drakina nodded quickly.

"Are you from here?" I asked.

Jacob sat down and grinned depressingly.

"Well, I would say yes and no…." He said.

"Enough chit-chat, its time to began your sketches." Perkins said in a lod voice.

I drew a black wolf standing on a mountain in less then 5 minutes. It was really good. While adding finishing torches, I couldnt stop staring at Jacobs black eyes covered in dark eyeliner. Jacob looked back…..

"You know your hot, want to go to see saw 3 at my house and maybe listen to BOTDF after 3rd period?" He asked.

I smiled, but with sadness In my eyes.

"Sorry,, Jacob. But I like someonelse." I replied sadly….

***Awesome rght? PLZ REVIEW! BOTDF ROX!" btw the charrie Drakina is my bffs, not mine. Ily Cathrine! (she helped me write dis)***


	2. the secret

***OK! i uuploaded da chafter erly cuz da stories not dat populor!111 Thx 2 catherine for da help! U roxx gurl!***

Jacob nodded. But I could tell that his in his puppy dog brown eyes that looked so much like BOTDF's main singer, that he would note give up.

"Come on, you sure?" he asked.

"So, Fucking sure!" I yelllled.

"ok….why cant we go as friends?" he asked.

"because I hardly know you. What if you're a poser?" I said

"Would a poser know this?"

Jacob stood right back up stretching so far I could see his abs and pubic hairs.

"IM YOUR BATTLE TO YOUR EVERY WAR, IM THE FIRST FIT FOR EVERYTHING TORN!" Jacob was singing lyrics to the BOTDF song, death to your heart. He keep singing.

"OMG, Jacob, your so sexy and hot and cool! I FUKIN LUV BOTDF!" I said with depression and joy.

"Will you hang out with me girl?" he asked, sitting back down.

"FUCK YEAH!" I said!

We went into the forest near the town of Forks (Which is where I live). Jacob carried me, because I am so light and skinny. Jacob had black eye-liner with color contacts, no shirt but just black skinny jeans. After the movie we found a pond and sat next to it. I was wearing a black corset with blood red straps connecting to my black mini-skirt. We sat down talking.

After an hour or so we had a lot in common. He liked black and depressing stuff like death and wrist-slitting, MCR, BOTDF and other awesome bands that are 3mo. I was a WC to. We understood eac other.

"Lenobia, I have something to tell you…." Jacob said, standing up.

"Yeah Jacob?", I said.

"I like you alot, you bring alot to my dreprezzing life. And I love you to much."

"im a werewolf!" he yellled.

I gasped! I couldn't believe it! He's so damn HOOOTTTT! And now he's a werewolf? Jacob jumped in the air and spun in the air! He was no a WULF! He transformed back. He was naked.

I checked out his body. I noticed several tattoos. I couldn't help staring at his junk and long john.

"Jacob, Im a werewolf too!" I confessed, I spun around into a wolf and transformed back again. Jacob noticed my beautiful body and busty boobs. He walked around me and sniffed around until his nose was on my ass. We were both naked, but I felt comterble, espesilly with Jacob. My hot body looked at lot like Lara Croft's

We lied back down and then we started to…..KISS!


	3. broken love3

**New CHAFTA! BOTDF ROX! Btw: sexxxx1!111!**

After we kissed, Jacob took his hand and startyed petting me below my waist. We twisted tongues together while Jacob replaced his hand with his dingaling and pressed it hard into my thingie. I moaned loadly but it felt good, I argasmed.

Then white stuff came out of his dingaling as he moaned and he made me lick it up from my thighs.

"oh that was good" I sighed, looking up at Jacobs hot bod.

"Hey Lenobia I have an idea" Jacob smirked devilously as he spun around and became a wolf. ""we can express our romance this way"

Jacob then put his long hard hairy wolf dingaling into my cat and I moaned sexily. His dingaling digged into my body sexily. It felt so good I started to cry tears of rainbow blood. I moaned and Jacob bit my neck while ejecoulating and barking.

"JACOB!11 JACOB!1111 JACCCUP!111" I roared!

Three hours later, I was laying on my bed at the "3mo House" (that was the new name of the Cullen house). I rememberd the passion I experience near the pond. I felt a little guilty, so I slit my right hand (cuz Im a leftie) and left that blood run down my body. I thought of Jacobs hot bod, but then I thought of Edward, So I cried cause I like him to.

I went downstairs wearing red eye liner to show my bloody tears, eye shadow, and white foundation with a dark black jacket that said BOTDF on the back. With black jeans that had chains.

"Where the fuck were you?" Alice asked as I walked sexily down the stairs.

"None of your fuking bloody business!" I roared back.

"Huh, whatever" she replied with a sarcastic grin on her face.

Jasper, Edward, Esme, Emmett, Carlise, and Rosilee, walk into the den after listening Edward play a song on his black metal guitar that said 666 and Lenobia. I could tell it was a song about me, cause I can read minds better then Edward can (I prefer not to use it cause I'm to perfect for it). Edaward was wearing a black tripp trench coat from Hot Topic and torn black jeans, along with eye liner. He had a lot of tattoos (a lot of them had my name on them).

"Hey, Lenobia…" he said sexily and darkly. As he put his arm around me and touched my boob lightly.

"Hey, hotness, I need to talk to you." I said, nudging him towards my room.

"K babe" He said, flipping his spiky black hair back. We walking upstairs, I was constantly staring at his dark color-changing eyes (Note: THEY HAD SMEXY EYESHAWDEW in DIM!).

Then we sat on my bed and I placed my hand on his shoulder and KISSED him passionately. Edward then pushed me on the bead before getting on top of me sexily.

"Hon, I thought you wanted to wait for sexxxx." I questioned.

Edward shooked his head and said no as he started to undo my pants, "I love you so much, I wanna do this" He took of his shirt and pants while bearing his fangs. He sung his fangs into my neck as he prepared to plow me. His dingalong was cold and rock jhard, but it was bigger than Jacobs. He shovwed it into ,me hard and I started to moan seductivly.

"oh edaward!oh! that's so good!" I moaned laudly

"OH JACCUP!" I yellled passively.

Edward stopped just b4 he could kum in me. "What?" he questioned.

I gasped! Realizing my mistake when the door was pushed open and everyone came in caiuse they heard ;load noises.

"like, wtf is going on in here?" Rosalie said with a jealous gasp (causew she wants Edward to, duuuh hes hot.)

"why did u call me jacup?" edweard questioned angrily.

I was freaking out. This could ruin everything…

**give meh gewd reviews lovelys!:) orrrrr i'll kill off jaccup XD jk!11!1! **


	4. battle of love

**Hey gaiss! thanks fer da reveiws!11! i hope it continues 2 git moar!:)**

"uhhh." I said in shock. "qwere you cheatin on me with the wherewolf?" edwrad asked me.

"omg I'm so sorry Edward, but I like him too." I said sadily as I cried rainbow blood.

Carlise then pointed at us and said to me "get out!1!111 if your gonna cheat, then I wont let it be on my son!11! Get out!"

I then slipped on a short black dress and ran out of the room with my arms around my big boobs.

Edward pushed carlise out of the way. "wait!1! I love you Lenobia!" he then was running after me as fast as he could.

"edward im sorry" I said when he caught up to me. "but me and Jacob have a lot in common and I think I love him too…."

Edward wrapped his arms around me tightly. "But he can't possibley love you the way I do."

\ "well…. I think he might. He said he'd always protect me with everything he's got" I replied

Edward ran his hand through my beautiful hair and kissed me on my flawless porcelen cheek. "I have to go. Tell your new boyfriend he better watch his fuckin back." And then he was gone.

"Wait! Don't go!1!11 I'm perfect for you!11!" I screamed after him. This was a shocking moment, the first time a boy I liked walked out on me. Wtf. I then decided to walk my way to Jacobs house. I think he'd understand. I called Drakina on my black cell with an MCR logo on the side and told her everything that happened while I walked. She pivcked me up in her car then and drove me to Jacobs.

"I luv ya girl," I said to her (but not THAT way!111 Pervs!). and I hopped hotly out of her car and knocked on Jacobs door. Through the outside of the house, I could hear jackob blaring hawthorne heights in his room, so I just walked in his house. His dad wasn't there cause he was out getting milk.

"Jacob? Its me Lenobia, I need to talk to you" I said as I walked to his room, which was locked. I used my super strength to kick the door down and that's where I saw Jacob with a knife in his hand and his wrists covered in blood!

"omg jake what are you doing!" I asked in shoock.

Jacob groaned and took of his skull-candy MCR head-phones and stopped cutting.

"I heard you did it with Edward, my long-time rival since grade school." He said sexily.

"But how?" I asked.

"I have super sensettive ears and can hear every where!" he said deprezzingly.

I started crying years of rainobw blood, until someone stepped into the room it was…EDWARD!

"You BASTERD!" Edward yelled at Jacob and stepped forward. I couldn't tell what Edward wwas going to do. Jacob jumped up from his bed, blood running down his hand.

"You don't want to mess with me SPARKLELER!" Jacob replied angrily.

Just then Jacob transformed into a werewolf and tackled Edward out of the house window. They landed on there backs on the field behind Jacobs house as I watched from the broken window. Edward started punching the wolf in the nose while Jacob was trying to bite Edward. Jacob and Edward stood back up. Edward kicked Jacob in the junk. Jacob spat blood in Edwards face. Jacob bit Edwards shirt off revealing his awesome build. Edward gain a lot of scars because of it. I saw all his tattoos now.

"OMFG STOP IT YOU TWO!"" I screamed as I hopped out the window gracefully and hopped down onto the field. I stepped between the two of them and shot fire from both my hands to separate them. Jacob leapt back and spun into the air and became a human (he was naked again heehee). The fire lightly scortched Edwards pants, which he then threw off cause they were useless now. He stood there in his south park boxers.

I was really pissed, my face was burning with anger. Edward and Jacob just stared at me, dumbfounded….

**wat you thinkkkk? thanks to cathrine for giving me ideas!11!111**


	5. Omg! WTf

**haii vamp lovahs! heres five! :D**

I sighed with anger. Jacob and Edward walked towards me. "What in the bloody hell was that?" Edward yelllled, flicking his black flowing hair into the wind while adjusting his south park boxers. Edward went up to me with fire in his tiger-like eyes.

"That's it, babe were THROUGH!" he yelllled. I gasped with rainbow tears in my eyes I started to hug Edward but he pushed me back lightly, causing Jacob to catch me sexily. I felt secure in his buff tan arms with masculine wolf hair on them.

"Don't you lay one of your sparkily fingers on Lenobia, bitch-boy!" Jacob said. Bringin my face to his rock-hard abs and chest.

"Don't worry girl, you can stay with me and my dad as long as you want." Jacob said, holding me tightly.

"Lenobia, I don't know if I can live without you, hon." Edward said, choking up tears seductivily.

"But you complete me and I complete you." I replied.

"BUT I HAD HER FIRST!" Jacob roared, bearing wolf fangs.

` I started to cry tears of rainbow, with my beautiful black hair covering my face. Jacob put his arm on my shoulder and we turned around, going back into his home. Edward scoffed and adjusted his dusty MCR jacket, jumping into a near-by tree. With his boxers flowing in the air he summer soleted to the falling sun.

The moon arrived, it was full tonight. Jacob showed me to a guest room after his father came in and Jacob told him what happened.

"It's nice to welcome you to the pack Lenobia, I'm honered!" he said. He was a cripple; I wonder what happened to him. He wore a black Metallica t-shirt and Avril Lavine pants. He said I was pretty and asked if I was Jacob's boyfriend. I didn't reply. My new room had a window, unlike my old one. The walls were stretched with MCR, GC, BOTDF posters. I couldn't help but howling, Jacob and his dad didn't mind, guess they were used to it.

It was a Friday and all the preps were singing that god-awful song Friday by Rebecca Black, I hate that little prep-whore. It was 1st period when things really got weird. We were all drawing drawings, but when Mr. Perkins went up to me….

"Lenobia, it has come to my attention that every drawing you had in your sketch book was so good, they are all in the hallway cause they are so awesome." He said "I need to talk to you in my office."

I followed, with Drakina and Jacob staring at me from there seats. When I got into the office, I sat down on a chair in front of his desk. The teacher stood back up from his seat, grinning.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked angrierly.

Mr. Pwerkins just laughed, but then I saw from his mouth…FANGS!

**ohemgee clifffanger! XDD (lolz like a vamp!)**


	6. stupid bella!

**haiiii gais! sorri i didnt post recetly i had mah bffl (aka drakina) over nd we get in trouble cuz we weer up all nite n i waz grounded but im nawt nymore!11!111! kay herz da new chaptah!**

"So, lenobia," mr perkins said thru his gitted fanged teeth. "I herd you had a bit of vamp in u, and guess wat? I do too." He already did get up out of his chair and pushed me against a wall.

"wat do u want?" I asked, annoyed.

"I want you" mr perkins said evily as he grabbed mah boob tightly and bit my neck seductivlly.

"no stop" I moaned softly.

Mr perkins started taking off my skimpy black leather top. "your mine now babe" he whisperd, taking his muscular arms and unbuttoning my pants.

"please! Stop!" I begged, crying rainbow tears again.

Just then….. Edward bursted thru the the door! "stop right there, betch!" he yelled at mr perkins.

"oh no! its edwerd!11!" mr perkins said, stepping, away from me.

Edward the punched mr perkins in the face, but that's when he realized mr perkins waz a vamp too. He yell "don't touch lenobia evar again!111!" and started attacking mr perkins. Mr perkins was no match for Edwards awesome skill and he was knocked out.

"Edward… you saved me" I said, shaking like a leaf.

"yeah babe, I'm srry. I read his thoughts and knew there was gunna b troble." Edward replieded. He looked all over my body and got a boner cause I was underessed. He walked over two me and traced, his arms all over my body. "I still love you he said" as he started to take off his pants.

I helped take off his shirt and we made out then did it a few times on mr perkin's offices floor. When we heard mr perkins moan while he was unconcios we decided to get dressed aand leave.

Walking out we moved quickly cuz we didn't wanna get caught. I lookeded at Edward and said "I thought you hated me now…?"

"no I don't lenobia I hate that dam wolf boy." He said back.

"but I love him too…" I whispered quietly.

"whose it gonna be babe? Me or him?" Edward asked me with seriousness in his eyes.

I will looked down. "I pick jacup…." I said…

"I'm sorry lenobia I gotta go." He then ran off coolly as he depressingly rubbed his cring eyez.

* Two weeks later*

One day at school to weeks later I, was walking with Jacob when I saw it. Edward was….. walking with another gurl! I gasped! I herd her name was bella swan cause I read Edwards mind. She was really ugly with buxck teef and ratty poop brown hair. She dressed like a preppy slut. Omg. I cant believe Edward was datng THAT. I walked up to them while shaking my booty.

"What the fuck are you doing with herrrr?" I asked madly edwad.

"lenobia this is my gf bella. Im dating her to get you jelous hun" he wisperd so bela couldn't here.

I gasped! "no way yer datin this chick! Shes ugly as a fuckin toad!11Z!" I said!

Bella turned around and looked at me. "wtf are you sayin about me? Your like totally uncool" she replied stupidly.

"fuck the shut up you stupid whore!" I screamed! Putting my fist in the air at hewr! (mwah haha :D)

Bella started to cry. But then…. She tried to punch me! I jumped outta the way pulling a kunai kunai outta my back pocket and, throwing it at her. She got stabbed and tried to doing handsigns (cause we're both ninjas like naruto) and she feel backwards as I kicked her very hard and, she coughed up blod. I did handsigns and did saskays fireball jitsu(I can do all the ninjasus like a hokagay) she tried to move outta the weay, but I was t2wo, fast for her and it burned her stupid Abercrombie shirt.

No stop!11!111" she whimpered crying on the ground like a stupid cow.

I brushed my hands on my short shorts and readjusted my leef village headband that was around my wiast. "silly fool I have a jinkurakia in me and im a straonger ninja than u." I replied awesomely with my long gorgeus hair flowing in thwe wind.

Jacup ran up to me and was like "whoa lenobia tht was relly hawt." He rapped his arms around me and glareded at edwewed. "why the hell do you keep bugging my gurl?" he asked edweed with a glare.

"cuz I don't care about her anymore! I love u bells!" Edward said!

I gasped!

**kay vamp-lovers, stay tuner fer maor soon!21! im tryn to tipe a new chappie up quick by mysef without sugestions frum drakina cause shes gnna b on vacation 4 2 weeks :( happy summah yall!1222!**


	7. an old friend

**dis iz it! dis chafta took along time!111 hop u leik it!111**

I stortred 2 cry rainbow teerz of bloood tht ran down my awsume black akatsuki cloak (TOLD U SHESW A Ninja!1111!). Edwred picvked up bellos bi the arm and turned around and said with fire n hiz eyez, "I don't neeed u antmore babe! Mi and Beelas arez going to japan cuz im half Japanenes fureVer w/ bella and mai Familiaay." He said wth angerness and evilness and deprezzingly in hiz icy eyes. He cried romantikally. Edward waved his sexxxxy blaq heir in te wind and turdend arounfgd and walked away while wearing a black deadth punk hoddie and black tripp pants with 6 raven chainz. Bellk stared me in sad ugly eyez cuz she waz upset or sumthing cuz I beat the shitte in off her cuz im a ninja.

Jacup put me n hiz arms and we started 2 makkke 0ut. I picked up my kuneis and we lefty skool early. We went 2 the forest and went 2 the lawke whrrere we had sexxxx a ga-jillion-bo-billionx100 times. We sat on a black picnic blackeet and started talking. "lenobi whats wrong?" jacuupaskedleaning closer. "I…..I think I still leik Eddyward." I seid sexily. "No, I thought I waxz the one babe, don't u luv me? Besides edd doesn't luv u n e more" he seid hotly, stroking he's long black heir. "I….I tink we should C other pople" I seid deprezzxinglyx.

Jacup gasped and started to cry like a cool sexy mann. He stood up. "Girl, no matter how mush u hater or luv mi, I'll protect u 4ever" he left, taking the blanket w/ him. And As of now I had no place to stay. And I left while cutting mi self so I cud die so I cud not member n e ting…..

I went 2 Drakinas home (it waz a drask blaq mansionz) and knocked on teh dooor . Drakina opened teh door while weening blaq deprezzing nail polish. She haed a blaq sckull tipp corset and blaq jeanz. She invetid mi inside heer hommacth. We wet in the dieing room and sat on teh blaq velvet couch .

"gurl wats wrong?" drakinaa assed quitely lookin at me konserned.

"its jaacup….." I cried! "her kicked me iout anddddddd edwort is goig to japen with bells ad they don't lick me anymore!

D"rakina hugge me, it will be okat" she said "you jusat gotta be strong, believe it!"

Just then!... … the phone rang! I picked up my sell and ansered. "hullo? Who dids?"

"hey babe its your ex… saskay!" saskay said to me. "I miss yu babe/ I wanna yu tyo be in japen with me hun. I luve yu."

I scopffeded. "but I thougt u gad Sockera? sHEs shoch a prepping hore!"

"yea baba, shee's gonna. And ai luv u!" saskay said w/ dreprezzzingly.

"IM going 2 japan!1111111111111111111111111111"

**i do nut owwwn nareuto. dat beolongz 2 sum1 else!**


	8. return to the kohnoha

**hey yall. srry i havnt posted n 4ever my bf kevin dumped me 4 sum prep named kelli. fuk yu n hell! god. at lerast dis chappie iz up, its a long one 2 :) i hop u leik it!111!11!11!**

A few dayz afta saskay called me I was finale goin 2 japen. I hed my bags packed and my bffl drakina was there wiff me. We got on the plane nd it waz very borin but then we were n japen.

"ohio!" I saed to saskay when we got off the plain and I huged and kisszed him./ he was whereing dark deprezzinm black clothes with chains and his hair was black n spiky and covereded his sexy face. ( kiba was there waitn 4 drakina 2 and dey kissed too)

"hey babby, I mixed you" he said as we all wealked 2 his sexy car. Saskay droved us 2 the leef vilage. Qhen we gotted out I said stuff in japenese to all my old friends dere. I got lotsa mad stairs from angrey gurls who were jelus of how fuckin beaUtiful I was but dat happens al he time!111!1

Drakina and kiba leeft 4 kibas house n then me and saskay where alone. We walked to his favourite spot out n da woods n we sat don watchin the sunset. He slide his handz all ova my amazing body an said: "babe ur the most amazing beutiful gurl ever. I luv u."

"I luv u 2 saskay" I said an then we started makin out. He pushed me gentely 2 da ground n took off my shirt and pants and his pants.

"I wanna fuck u" he told me as he put his thingie into my spot. It was bigr then any1 elses and it felt sooooooooooooo0oooo good.

"oh!111111!11!1 yess!11!1" I screamed! With pleasure! We did it a cuple timez untill it waz dark n then we feel asleep n teh gress under da stares….…

Suddenly ib thr mourning we were suddenly wokrn up[. D sakura was stading wright abouve us like a bitch. She glared me and I growled at her.

Wat r u doing hear bitch?" I, said as my eyes narrowed n on her.

"well y r u with saskay! He was mine!~" she screamed cuz shes ugly.

Saskay pushed saukra away from us n said "go away whore I never likeded u"

"but saskay im the only 1 4 u!" she cried like a wimp.

Pushing his lushious black emo hair to the side he sexily rapped his arms around meh hotbod proticilvy and said "saruka I never cared cuz ur ugly n stupid n u are such a slut. I hated you! U stalked me n took pics of me naked while I waz datn gara!11!1!11!w3!"

"I thinked it was hot though!1" sakura cried! Runin aweay like a stupid cow.

2 weaks l8ter

mE and kiba and saskay and drakina all went 2 inochiruku ramen store place and stuff. We all ate raman. Therr waz only 4 sites so every1 else hadf 2 wait haha. Drakina and kiba got up.

"where R u 2 gong?" I asked deprezzzingly, with turned saskay on.

"we gonnna get crazy 2 nite" drakina seid nautingly. Kiba smiled and grapped drakinas asss. They lefty. And went 2 kibas arpartment. 2 teens tht locked the same age as me and saskay. The boy hades a blaq metal gofhic jacket w/ a mcr wtrist band. He also hade blaq pants. He hade spike blaq heir w/ yellow strierks. The grl had long blaq heir tht waz spike. She wore fishnets and hade a blaq skirt and hade a snort blaq shrit.

"hey saskay!" the boy seid in a deep voice. It was naruto! And HINTA!

"hey saskay!" he said. "hey havn't sheen u since ur traning! And hinata!" naruto was hot and hinata was pretty (they lo0k SO good 2gether. IM TOTES A NARUHINA fan3 )

"hey buddy wats up? Dis is my gf lenobia. Isn't she pretty?" saskay said to naruhina.

Hinata blushed and said quietly "yeah… ur gf is really beautiful…,…"

"thanks hina!1`1!11" I said, giving her a hug cuz we haven't vchilled 2gether in 4eveah!

"Kakshe-sin wants us 2 go on a missoion 2gether, u guyz in?" naeruto asjed.

"Leik toetaly!" I said as 3mo as possible.

Saskaay rapped his armz around mah tiny waste and he sed "dude dat sounds toetally rad!"

Nrauto said fer us 2 follo him to kaaakshe, who was leanin against the raman shop thingie with his perverted book wearing no mask, which revealed his hot sexy face. He has angel bites and spider bites (zomg piercings are fuckin sexy!2111) and his eyebro waz pierced twice. He was wearing a black Black Viel Bridez jacket with a black tank top underneath. The jacket wasn't ziped so it showed of his hawt roockhard abs. his grey har waz hot and spicky.

"hey guys. " he said sexily, putting away his icky book. "lenobia, we nweeded a new nother person cuz I kicked saukara out cuz shes a stupid cow er sometin. "

"cool beans" I replied with a sexy hir flip.

"we need ya'll 2 go 2 forks Washington in the UsA cuz the acaski have revealed dat there vamps n the volteri. " -kakshi

EVERYONE GASPED!

"Now I need ta tawk 2 lenobia 4 a sec, you gotta go pack while I talk kakeshe said."

Me n kake$ha walked 2 n ta forest and we sat down on a log by a lake.

:"so wat u gotta say?" I asked with a smexy 3mo smile while pullin up mah showy top cuz mah boobs where 2 damn big!.

Katashi leaned closer to me "u kno, u deserve betr then saskay. Hes not a very nice gai. "

I slid closer to Kockshi. "but he slits his rists everyday leik me, hes hawt." I argued!

"maybe u desrve some1 like… me." Kakshi said and pushed me 2 da ground n got on top off me.

Cuz I liked him a lot I decided dat we shud do it. I took of hes pants nd he tok mine of and we did it 4 a lomng time. He moaned sexillly loudly at da top o hes lungs while goin n + out relly relly fast cuz he was relly into it.

After he cumed nside me he laid next 2 me and said "damn ghurl ur tite. " he rubbed my cat with his hand =nicely.

Hew got dressed n left me dere. "I gotta go" he whispered loudly n left.

I left 2.,.,.,.,.,.,…...

**oooooh scandalous!~11! plz r&r!11!11**


	9. Prepare 4 battle!

**DIS IZ 4 KELLI!**

After I got back frum bein with kakshi I ran n2 saskay. "

Where were u?" he sacked worriedly.

'….is dosnt matter" I sad saddly.

"anywhy, our mission iz 2 go to Forks and killl teh voltori.' Saskay said lifting hiz bak pak and put it n hiz car'. NaruHina were already n teh kar. I read their minds and they booth new about taeh mizzion.

"The akatsuki are vampires now cuz they got turned bi the voltori." Saskay seid.

I GASPED!

"Remember Mr. Pwerkins?" Saskay assed?

"YEAH THAYT ASS-MOuTH!" I seid ANGERLTYYY!1111111

"Hes an Supreme aksasuki membnerr named PAIN!" Saskay admitted. "hes the leader!"

I GASPED!1111111111111.

Akatsuki and teaming up? Khaos ensued. I coudnut believe it. The akatsuki were mean ninjaz who stole people for their jingkerikah or demooons. We all god into saskays shiny awesome blaq 3mo fast loud kar. we And drive 2 forks. And saskays teleportetd us 2 fork using his teleporter jistsu. WE got 2 forks high and landed on the parking lot, crushing Pains (mr pwerkins kar) kar.

"OMFG WE TOTALLY KILLED PAIMS KAR!" I roared with exitement. Hinatra giggled wif gleee.

"We gotta fnd him and kill teh Volkatsuki" Saskay seid wif awesomenewss while getting ot teh kar.

It waz still in skool hourz, so we had to wait 4 hour. We wet in the skool to hung ot wif freineds. ALOT of girlz were zealous of me cuz of my good locks and saskay. They al wanted 2 get in saskays pants butt his MINE! We all walked 2 mr pErkinz classrom quitely cuz we wanted to surpiz him. All da stuidants weer tied uup and blindfullded. Jacup waz there mumbleing and whiggling and stuff. We untied him leaving the prepz down.

"OMFG! PAIN HAZ TOTALLY TAKEN OVER DA SKOOL!" Jacupo yellled.

I told him everythying. "I c" he seid understandingly. HJis cloths were all ragged and torn uup.

"u gonna join us?" naratoe assed jacup seriouzleh.

"fuck ya!1!" he replied, and ten we all went to lok 4 mr pain/perkins. He waz n hiz offize! Instead of locking leik a preppy teacher, he waz an orange haired japanece ninja wityh alot off pierceings tht werew on hiz nose and ears and everything. He had a black cloak tht had red cloudz on it. It waz…PAIN!

"U uncool 3mo fagZ! Take this!" he yellled. He pointed his palms at us all sexily. W3 all feel bawkward and saskay crashed threw teh door and into the artroom tht waz nxt 2 pains office. Me jacup hina and naru all jumped after pain . Pain grappled naru by the ballz while he was in mid-air and threw him at a wall. He kicked hina out off the way, she landed on naru. Me and jacup landed a few hitz on pain to the face and bodty. He pushed me out of the room and grappled jacups neck. The doorz shut on mi. and closed/. The last thing I saw waz jacop screraming

I feelt so hurt, kinda of like when u 1st do it with a hot guy. I was on the light tiles of the artroom on my back. Everyone waz still tied up. All exceot 4…Saskay and a prep named Kelli (DIS IZ U KELLI! FUK U KELLI!11). Saskay was on top off her and thy were kissing, naked!

"WTF! YOU DIRTY POSER!"I yellled.

"Oh shit!" Saskay seid still on top of kellie (U SUK KELLIE!).

I was so muthafukeing angry. I snot fire from my hands and burned kelli alive. Saskay waz still doing it with teh deadf boody. Until his longjohn shrivled up cuz it caught on fire.

"Y saskay? We luv eachoother !" I yellled.

"When pain pussed me outtta da room, I landed on kellie and we accidentally kissed." He explained.

"YEAH FUKING RIGHT!" I seid

I stated 2 tink about all I did 4 saskay, and all he did 4 me.

"WE OVER ! I sad" sasdly**.**

**R&R **


	10. death 2 your heart

**New chaptah. U betr leik it11!11! I rote n jaccups persecteve n the end 2! Shuld I do dat other tims 2?**

Saskay started to cri. He semed relly upsat buuuut ef he waz gunnna chet on me he doesn't desirve a awesum gurl leik me.

"wi don't have tim 4 dis rite now neway, we gotta save jacupp!11!1" I said worrid! I ran fastly up 2 da dor and kick it don with lotsa strengthe. The I gasped! Covered in blod I saw…

Jacup was hurt on the flore! A few rainbow terz flowed down mah face n I got hella made.

"WHY DE FUCK DID U DO THAT!" I shoted! Glaring at pain prkins angrily. That's wen I could feel sumthin knew happyining. I new I had a jinkurichy butt I thute I cold controll it, butt I waz rong. I sudenly trnsfurmd n2 a 10tailed wolf beast! Narato waz as shocked as I was!11!

"u go gurl!" hinata sed! Flippin her schmexy hair.

I kicked pains azz as a wulf n used my elemental powers (I don't leik usin dem cuz dey r 2 powerful kinda leik the avatar) . I waz so mad I kept tearin him viciously. Pain was n pain (lolz!).

"nooooo step!11!11" saskay said cuming n2 the rom nbetween me n pain.

I knocked n2 him n we crashed, I turned human agin butt I was naked. "wtfuck?" I quywestioned.

"wi ned hem alive cuz he nos the plan!" saskay explained.

I read saskays mind, n I saw sumthin I didn't explect! N his mind I saw dat he waz hired bi de volkatsuki 2 git clothes 2 me n find my weekness n kill me! I shuda nown. Damn. Frum wat I red n his mine he only cheetd cuz he wanted me to be protectd n leave him so he cant hurt me. He loved me al this tim! I was still pissed though.

"sasgay!`11 I no ur plan!11! u aids rideen asswhole!1 " I shooted n I said his plain lousdly 2 every1!

They al gasdped!11!

"im srry hun I did it so iu could git revenge on my bro etachi! I hat that bastard!~ remebar he killed my famly!" saskay tried to expliane.

I walkd up to him and glared! "u'd risk all we had 4 revenge? Wat a low stupid move!1! was this relly a mishon frum kakashy?" I replied while pinning him down on a wall.

"nooo… I mad it up cuz I saw you n him fuckin! Ur the 1 who cheeted, I cant trust u nemore, u poseur tramp bitch!" sakay said, kinda sorta choking on tearz.

I strated weeping and I runned a way. This couldn't b hapnying. I felt so u[pset. I went n2 a closet n cut myself with a kunife dere was so much blood I passed out….

*jaccups perspextive*

When Lenobia ran a way I got pissed that emo asshat who made her cry,. He waz hur ex or sumthin n I didn't lieik his attitud 2 my gurl. I then stomped over 2 hem n pain perkins n nocked pain out with meh fist! I staired at saskay madly with haTE.

"ur such a fuckin douche2 lenobi"a! I said to him b4 running of 2 find her,

I leaft the others bhind as dey al wached my sexy back run 2 find poor beautiful lenobia. I thougt aboat her amazingness as I looked around da skool 4 her n I cryd abit remebaring the gewds tims we shared.

"lenobia! Wear r u!1!" I asked with worri. Wat if I coudnt fine her?

I jumpd n the ar n bcam a wulf 2 try n snif her out. I walked on my wolf leegs al around aand sniffed everywear. Finally I found her sent!11!1 I barked as I fooled it 2 wearever she coud b. I stipped n front of the closet wear she was n turned back to a people.

"lenobia?" I asked softly,n then I turned the doornub…,,…,….

I gasped as the smell n site ov her blood fiiled my sences I fell on the flor wiff tears! Poor lenobia! I gasped!111!11!1

**U leik? Omfg cliffhager!`1! plz leafe gewd revielws!11!1**


	11. Im stil the same

**Kellie U BISH! I SAW U MAKIN 0UT w/ JAMES! U R A SLUT AND THA CHEATER! U ONLY USEDE KEVN 2 GET JAMEZ JEALOUS! FUK U! I hop we can gett bawk together Kevi….**

**Enjoy Da ChAFTA. DIS iz 4 Kitty, I LUV U GURL! Sorri it took 4evah I, waz grounded 4 stayin uup after 9 **

…it was so stanrge wen I woke up. Blod waz everwear….. but ten I saw jacuup. "jacuup….." I calleded out sofly.

"Lenobia, omg what the hell happened?" he assed me.

I started to cri rainbow tearz n I sad sofly. "I tryed 2 kill meself…. "

Jaccup cuddled clothes to me. "babe it wil b okay. Saskay isn't gewd 4 u neway. I luv u. " he said nd kissed me on the check.

I strated kissing jaccup and we did it 4 the furst tim n a long tim. His longjohn felt good nside me.

Afterwards I put close on. "thnx jaccup, I neded it." I sed while, my tearz dryed.

"k babe I think we shud go now tho" he ansered excitedly n deprezed.

Meanwhile…

Naruto n hinata were tyin pain up so he culdnt hurt ne1 wen he woked up. Dey where afraid of him n needed my help.

"where iz lenobia?" hinata assed narato.

"idk, I hope jaccup finds here soon!1!" he repklied worryedly.

Pain satarped 2 woke up. He brused dirt frum hiz coat. Ansd tore da rope n stood up. "you dumbfucks cant hurt me!~11!1!" he screaed!

Psin then punched hinata as she tryd to fite back, then naruto hit pain back 4 revenge.

Pain almost dogged it. Naerutos fist cuntneccterd to pans chiek.

"UUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" AHe sceremed. Pain fell backwards. And as he waz about 2 land on hiz axs. He skidded forwood and tackl;ed Naerutos. Pain startted 2 punch naeruto in the face. Naerutos put uup hiz dukez 2 block hiz face, it waz hiz only line of defence. Pain grapped naerutos face ansd yielded "Almighty PUSH PUSSH!".

And an explosion erupted frum naerutos' face. Hiz heef wasw almust crushed against ther grond. Naeruto waz n a lot off pain (LOL Pains name iz pain.).

"Wheres Lenobia emuyen dark'moone Cullen?" Naerutos saeid in pain(LOL Cuz hes in pain and pans name waz pain).

Then all, of a sudden I showed up with jaccup!111! 'Naruto I am here to heelp u!1!' I screamed out fiercley and sexily.

"lenobia thank gawd!" hintata sed as she tryd to fite pain.

"I got dis!" I shooted forming handsins relly fast wiff lighting sped. "Supur nINJA aRT; gUITER oF hELL!"

suddenly a flaming guiter flamed into my handz. I seid "Are You Ready To Rook?" I yellled/?

I than strummbed on the guiter sexily and falming soundwavs blasted at pain, who was shook with fear.

His cot burnede rite of. revealing sexy abs tht were all brnede. "U leaf mi no choose, VOLKATSUKI! ASEMBLE!" Pein yellled. Suddenly a wore bunch of volkatauki ninja appeared behing him. There waz pain, ithachi, kakuzi, Hinden, diedara, hiei, sasore, nagato, kona, zetsu, orshemaru, tobe, madara, Jane, Aro, Marcus, and obito appeared behing pain.

"KILL DEM ALLL!" Pain yelllled. Naruko waz shaking liek a leaf, butv I waz a little afraind. I didn't thjink I could kill dem all in 1 shoot.

I yellled "NINJA ART…" while wking fast hand signz.

**AWESUM ahh? REVIOW OR ELSE!1111111111! ALSO FUK U BAD REVIWERRZ! **


	12. the one

**Thx 4 all da support form ma frinendz! U rook! Dis chapta iz EPIK!**

Than, before I cod do a jutsi, ithachi diedara and hinden all grapped me and destroyzed ma guiter off hellz. I puncted hinden in da face.

"U DOUBLE DUMBO BITCH MCBITCH PANTZ!" he seid ass he waz recoilin. And feel on ze floor. He toke out hiz gigant siggle stythe. Ithachi and diedara struggggled to kept me down. He slazed away. The pointz of te sycthe pierzed my skim. Since it waz painfulll, it felt kinddas lick n orgasmn. I creed tirz of rainbow blody moon. Hinden keept slazing. Till I brok free of diedara and ithachi. The y feel bawk.

Since de akstsuki were all vamps. Diedara strted 2 bit me wiff hiz handz. On the neck. Ithaci started 32 bit me 2. "NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOPMOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOPMOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOPM OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOPM" thety both yielded. I kep gerrtting weaker and weaker.

"STOP U MOTHER FUKERing FUKERZ!" jacup yelled. Jacup turne into a wulf and burtailly killed hinden, ithachi, and diedara, and saved me. "thx jacup"" I sedi.

"Why caunt u die?" pain screamed.

Just thing, all the akatsuki members pussyied out nd run away cept pain.. The twilight charrie were still dear.

Dey all storted 2 attak jacup who waz fighting 4 hiz life. He kikked jane in tha face. Who rcoiled and triad 2 bit him. Whgile marcus whipped hiz heir bck an stabbed jacup in the bawk whilev he waz kikkingh Arro. Jacup fell 2 tha floor agonizing in pain. Marcus baked off. Pain steeped forward 2 jacup who was struggling 2 keep blod from pouring from his chest. Pain waz holding a black silver steak and readyied 2 stabed jacup in that heart.

I then began 2 think about jacup and how we met. Then about the blod on the dance floor song, death 2 your heart. I slowy began 2 raise my beaten but smexy bod. Jacup waz in danger and no 1 waz around, I knew I had 2 stop pain forever.

As I waz getting up, naeruto, from outta nowhere, jumped on paim's back and started to hit him. Pain backed away fram jacup as he was getting beat. The steak broke. The voiltarire helped get naeruto off of him. Naeruto fell on the floor and the Voltaire were about 2 bit him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE U STUPIDZ POSY BISH FUKERZZZ!" I yeileded. I started to ran pass jacup and took my kunai and baegen to hash away at da bad guyz. Iu hit jane first, she storted 2 sceam as blood poured down her black akatsuki rope. The light left her eyez ass she hit the floor. Marcus was scared, s0 he runned away and lefty the skooul. Aco left 2.

Pain waz next 2, I turned into a werewolgff and bit Pain in hiz neck. Hiz oranger hair suddenly turned white as the blood form hiz neck squirted out like a mudkip using water gun at lvl. 45. He traide 2 fight bak, but hiz arms dint helped him ass he karate chopped me weekly.

He brethed hiz last breath. I felt a little sad for him cuz he waz abused as a child by hiz former perv of a master, jirayia. I let his hot bod down slowly. I shedded a lot of rainbow tearz on him. Naeruto told me to tend 2 jacup- as he went 2 find hintar, who had get 2 safety cuz she waz hurt or sumthing.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!1112?" jacup scared as hi hit the hard floor. I turned bak into a hum,an, fully chothed and helped him up.

"plz, don't leav me." I sed, as jacup p[laced hiz hand on my rainbowwed cheek.

"Lenobia, ive always been with u, cuz your stil the same." He replied while chofhing blod.

"Remember, im your battle for every war. Ill always protect u" jacup seid.

"Jacup, all I want 2 do now iz be w/ u. I've mad so much mistakez, but I know youll forgive me." I sad

"me 2 babe, I just wish we could maybe….get marriied" he sed weekly.

I gasped and started to cry, I put my head on hiz rock hard cheast. "Jacup….Im sorry, but I cant. I cant have some1 as 3mo and great and sexy like you. I don't desereve u…." I sed

"Babe, u talking 2 mush." He sed silently. I move my head towards hiz and we started 2 kiss, as if it werwe the las time. The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes. 

"Death 2 your heart….." I sed, closing jacup's dead eyes. I couldn't help choking up tearz.….

**End of part 1….**


	13. the city is ours!

**Hey 3mos!11! Knew chaptah!111! ohemgee, r u all ready 4 part 2? Here it iz!1 3 srry it took sooo lung. my passwords thing was forgoten bi mi. ._.**

I waz n tearz alot cuz he waz ded. Mai poor jacup!111!1 i cried rainboe tearz like all day n nit end i fond myseff howlein da moon 4 him. I made 6 cuts in my rist 4 him usin a sharpe paper clip cuz hiz deafth left me n pain.

""JACUPPPP!11!1" i sobbed loadly wiff my long raven blaq hare flowin in da wind ass i sat bi the lake wear i had sex with jacup 4 da 1st time. I waz wherein a 3mo black tutu and a gothicx corset wiff my 3mo combet boots n i eve had wiff me a necklase jacup gave me sometim.

"Lenobia!1!" i herd some1 call my name. It waz...,...,... Drakina! "r u okay?" she assed worriedly with worri n her eyes. "i toougt i herd u screm!"

": yaa dat was me... im stil upset abut jacub... " i wimpered like a wolfy.

Drakina gave me a tit hug. "it wil b okay gurl." She said tring to cumfert me.

I pusheded her away. "no" i saed. "it wont... I luvd him!111!"

Drakina den left me cuz she new i neded 2 b alone. theN den i just cried n cried, n i feel aslep right there...

I waz awokened by edword. He shook me awake carfuly n looked n my eyes with worri. "omg Lenobia i was scared dat sumthin hapend! U ok?" he said.

I shaked my head. "NO...,.,..." i sed sadly.

Edweird hild mi tite and kissd my neck litely. "i luv u babe. Come bak home wiff me..." he sad queitly.

Den with out a werd we left n whent back home. We get home n then i whent upstares and cryed more raynebow tearz. I was sew depressed!11! knot evan Edward coulda helped me there...,,.,..

I sat en mai room n blared BOTDF as load ass possible. the schmexy singah screamed out lyricz n da backround as i cut myself hard wiff da paper clip. "Isnt it sad that i luv u more n death is dat y Romeo had 2 kill Juliet? Itz getting hard 2 breath wiff this nife n my back itz burried under 6 feet wiff da luv dat we have... "i singed sexiely wiff da lyrikz.

Alice comed in my room and said "dude-turn-tht-music down."

"What if i dont wnt to? Leave ME ALON!" I said with thousands of tearz escaping from my eyez.

Alice got sad and lefty. Then Ed comed in tha room wearing only sexy blak tripp pantz that made hiz ass look tight.

"lenobia, why are u sad?" he asked schooting towards my big blak bed that had a bunch of dead roses ass the sheits.

" I lurved jacup. And he lurved me." I repliad.

Edward just sat there, listening to me b/c hes a god listener.

"and whats worse iz dat u don't love me." I stated and cryed again.

"NO! Babe, ive always lurved u. I only dated bella to get u jealous. Now i know shes a total poser and bitch, so i told her i would slit her throat if she cumes near me.. "

When i heard tht i felt a bit happy but still depressed, so i cut myself with a pauper clip again. Edweird cut hisself too when i did cuz my pein mad him sade too.

"tanks 4 cuttin urself with me." I told him, n he walkd out wit a headnod.

I debate killin myseff cuz i didnt no if dere waz n e thing lefty 2 live 4. Tearz feel hard frum my face n my makeup waz blurred./ culd i evah cum free ov dis deprezzon? I hoped so!1!

Da next day..,.,..

It waz a moonday so we went 2 skool.

"hey gurl! U doin betr?" drakina assed me n maths class.

I nodded sileintly n gav her a kinda real kinda not smirk. "i juss wanna burn da skool down cuz i tink i am pissd . "

"can i join u?" drakina assed wiff a wink ;)

THEN ALL OFF A SUD N!111!11111 Da band BTR walked n2 da classroom!111!11? Dey all locked so emo n sexy xcept 4 kendall cause he wasn't dere cuz he is a preppy fag. James the hotist 1 waz wherein a bl;ack Of mice n men shirt with sexy tite skinnys dat mad his ass look good with black eye liner. Carlos was whereing a black halo: reach jacket wiff black trippy pants and a skater hat. Logan was dressed in torn skinnies, and converse and a nyan kat shirt.

"OHEMGEEE ITS FUCKIN BTR !111" we sed da same tim!

"Hy babe u fine, can i get yo numbah ill give u mine!" jhames told me flirtlying.

I winkeded him n gave him a hug." Ur sew cute!1`11" i told him ass he kissed my cheek. Drakina n Carlos did da same thing!1!1! :D

"hey carlos wears your helmat?" i assed him.

"oops i 4got it," he said sadly, but then drakina kissed him sew he got happuy again. (awwh dere sew cute!1!111)

"u gais should tote ally chill with us!" logan said happily.

Den me and drakina said together: "yeah!11! we will!" then we all left school and hung out. This was gonna b fun! I thought!

**U lick it! I had 2 bring BTR n2 it lol. Plz R n r! Also preps sux!1!**


	14. everything changes

**Heeeeeey 3mos! I hope u enjoy dis chaptah! **

Then Me james carlos drakina n logan then decide 2 skip skool. It waz sew borin wiff all da preps nyway sew y not leave? Carlos n drakina would be kissin n i'd kiss james 2. He made me fell happy evn tho i waz rly upset abut jacup still..., we all whent 2 da mall n whent to hot topic (duhhh!1!)

"heeey lenobia look at this " sed james pointin at a asking Alexandria shrit with blood n stuff onm it.

"nah it'd look good if it waz cut up " i said mischievouisly and then i took a knife out n cut it up a bite n tryd it on. Da schmexy store workerz thought i looked sew cuuute n it dat i got it 4 free! N sew did drakina!

"ohemgee u look sew hot babe!1" james said cuz i tink he waz horney.

"dude" said drakina, "lets go chill the 3mo house!11" (aka the Cullen house)

Logan smiled hapily n he n carlos said "yeah!1! lets go! " at the same time lol.

Then james carelos n logan called up a limo cuz there famous n we all hoped in it. James pulld out some beers n we all started getting drunkish n the back.

"heeey driver!turn up tha music! " said carlos. Blarin outta the stereo waz some of watchout! Theres ghosts! songs. We all started screamin along, but den the others stopd so they could here my awsome singin voice.

James looked at me in shock. "ohemgee your n AMAZIN singiner! U should help us with our next song, k?" he said smilin as he leaned over n started kissin me lots.

"oh thnx" i told him blushin. "o were my house now!"

Ten we all got outta tha limo wiff our beers n walked sexily nside. The other cullens weren't home, buut so we were all board we went 2 the dying room (lol lyk a livin room XD) and turned on tha giant flat screen n turned on the xbox to play halo retch cuz its soooo fun.

"imma gonna kick ur ass online!" i said with a evil grin while nudging james playfully. He nudged me back as we hoped on da couch n got out the controllerz. We then got redy to play on coop campaine.

Thats when thingz started to shake. All of a sudden! Me james carelos n drakina got sucked into the game! Logan was in the other room getting snacks, so he didn't get suckd n. But rigtht as we dissapeard he saw n flipped shits!

"oh shit!11" l;ogan said all freaked uot. "i gotta make sure the cullens don't notice there gone!"

Meanwhile, me n tha others aperded on a spaceship. "where da hell r we?" drakina asked.

"u r n a spaceship" we herd a voice say. It was...,.,... Emile from halo retch!1 he took off his mask, reveling his hot scarred face and his shagy 3mo hair n looked at me with a slight grin. "we ned ur help." He stated so seriusly.

"how did we git hear?" carlos assed confuzzled.,

"we made u cum here" said a man steppin outta the shadows n a badass way. It was! ...,. Carter! Who looked very badass now. His blu armour shined even n the shawdows. his sparkingly eys met mine n I waz reminded of edword. Shince he waz n older guy i found him hella hawt! Like jacup...

"well what happend?" i assed intelegentle. "since im da rank ov n inhertier i should b able 2 help u guys."

"we need you're help really bad, " emile seid smartly. I noticed dat he was checkin me out n i looked at his schmexy swelf 2 n i noticed dat there waz a lump under his armour. He get an boner from just lookin at me! But he is sexy so it didn't matter lol.

Then drakina said "alrighty wat do we gotta do?"

Then Jorge came n and sed "were bing under attack!1" after that a covenant dropship cam n and landed n da dockin bay (dats were we where) n the covenants élites started shouting n marched out o tha ship.

""duck n cover u guys! " EMILE SAID 2 ME JAMES CARLOS N DRAKINA. "dangah close!1"

"oh sh*t!" Jorge said as he was getting shot at. He take a minighun outta his backpocket n he started firing it hard. He mowed down lotsa eneimesie- enough 4 me n da others to escape.

BUT THEN!1

The covenant came n! They grappled james n punched him n the gut 2 nock him out.

"james!" i screamed! But emile was leading us away to protect me.

"lenobia!" emile shouted. "come on!1! we gotta get outta hear!"

He dragged me away and i started cryin as the covenant dragged james away. I heard a gunshot n started seeing blood drip down my face. I was shot... n the worl waz fading.

I passed out!

I waked back up in the arms of emile. I was n a hospital wing. "what happened?" i muttered sleepily.

"lenobia? R u ok?" he assed concerned. "u got shot n da head, but u healed!""

"yea u didn't kno i can do that?" i replied?

"im just glad ur ok" emile said softly, kissin my forhead n lookin at me with a smile.

I, sat up n looked around. "did u rescue james?" i assed.

Emile loked down sadfly. "no..." he whispeared. "kat was supossed to get him but she was too busy eatin kfc to care..."

"fuck kat! She ruins everythin!" i shouted, leapin outta da hospital bed.

"im sorry babe. But u no,well get him back " emile reassured me placing his arms around me. "i promise"

A rainbow tear feel from my eye. "i hope soo..." i cried, hopin that their was somethin we could do now to save him.

But their wasn't...

**Watchu think ?/ i hadta bring in halo 2! Ohemgee i love halo! Wat do u guys think will happen? Plz R n R!**


	15. hes so special 2 me

**Hay 3mozzz! 4 dish chapta im wrieting it in Logen's perspective 4 about half da chaftar, enjoyzzz! **

*Logan's*

OMG! I thought as i saw lenobia and teh othars magikcally go in teh flat screen tV. I waz flippin shits n wasn;t sure it relly happened! I dropped tha snacks on da fleur wen it happnd.

"holy fuck wat the shite do i di now?" he thogt 2 himself. Den sudden ly! ... the dorr opened! Edword walked n casualy while wherein his favourete emarosa shirt n tite skinnys with lotsa chains. He reminded me of billy joel Armstrong who is hella hawt cuz im bi.

"dude wear is every1?" edword assed confuzzled "n who da hell r u?" he waz freakin out cuz he didn't no i was chillinm with lenobia.

"sorry man im chillin with lenobia" logan said.

Then Edward replied- "well wear is she?"

Fuck! I thought, i couldnt think off anythin 2 say but i had 2 act. So i quickly tackled edword n i grappled his armz! I hit him hard in the head cuz i did it fast n he no expected it. I nocked him out n put him n a clozit.

"fuck fuck FUCKKKKK!1!" i SAID MADLY! i started pacin back n forth n i then saw on da tv lenobia! I decided 2 put in a headset 2 try n comunicat 22 here.

"lenobia! can u here me?" i questined n2 da mick.

Den! I saw on the screen lenobia sayin "wat is dat? Whose talkin?"

"hey girl!" i said "itsa me, login!" i waz glad 2 see she replied

"how r we talkin?" she asseed

"a xboc mick! Omg i hope ur alright! Wears james?" buuuut when i assed that, she looked hella sad n started cryibngg rainbow tears.

"...,. hes been kidnapped..." i heard her say softy with a sad face

".gee... i'm sorry..." i understood dat this waz bad. I just wished a could help her...

Snifflin, lenobia said "we'll get him back though, i promise..."

Thump! Thump! i heard feetsteps behind e. It was emmet!

"ohemgee r u n btr?" he enquired. "buuuutt y r u hear?"

"im lenobia's friend!" i stated quickly, freakin out a wee bit again.

"oh dats kewl," he replied smoothly, strokin his shaggy hair back. He was actually kinda sexy, especially wiff that tite shirt he hd on. He walkd up 2 me n said n my ear "u no, i lick ur musick n ur hella hawt. i really need dis, so ur gonna give it 2 me"

Then! He started making out with me! I was confused but i liked it. We then had sex,

Afterwords i told him about wat happened 2 edword. "oh well i'll keep it a secrit. I understand" he replied. "i hope lenobia can get out ov da game!"

I felt comfy talkin to emmet- so together wed try tofix things outside the game! I hope we could do it...

*me aka lenobia*

Wen login stoped talkin, emile came up 2 me n said "we're gonna get u suited up in ur armour. Ur gonna need it babe."

I nodded n replied "suit me up, man!"

Then i got my sexy armour that revealed my figure. It covered my boobs n gave me cleavage but not covered my stomack n the armour made my ass look hella tight. It was black with midnight blue detail in it and a wolf emblum on my back. I had an eva hellmat but i wasn't wherein it atm. Then i saw my friends in their armour 2. Drakinas was black with red designs on it, n it fitted her bod well. Carlos liked it. Carlos was just dressed in standard black noble six armour with studs on it n spiky shulder thingies. Both him n drakina shared a emblum on there backs that were also wolfs but not as detailed.

"you ready, lenobia?" drakina wondered. "we were told were gonna go save james now. Emile will fly us dere in a wee bit. "

I nodded her. Then carter came n n said "where all going 2 planet Lunarskull. Thats were we believe they haz james. Dere leader iz alsew there i think" he debriefed us a lil more info 2.

"were gona do this!" carlos said enthusiastickaly whie rappuin an arm around my bffl drakina.

This is it.

We're gonna face the covenant.

I think im ready.

**U likeeeeeee? Next chaptah will be comin soon so be redy! Ima gonna try 2 poast more often. Ily yall 3mos, n even though i gots bad reviews ima nut gonna stop mah story! **


	16. reterning home

Hay **3mos...new chaftha! Sorry 4 tha wait. Thank u 2 my suporters and friends 4 helpin me get through this rouch tim3. Thx... And guezz wat? IM NOT GIVEN UP U FUKERZZ (Haterz!)!. **

We all got our armer on our bodys and went into a giant ship so we could chase tha covenents who where taking james 2 their base. They maybe were going 2 diseect him or torture him. But i wont let tht happen 2 my james,. Because they had james, they only wanted me so thety coud kill me and james.

"lenobia babe. Are u redy?" emile seid wile loadin hiz gun.

"I told ya...i'm" i repied wiff a serius stair.

"good" emile repllied back. He leened 4ward n kissed my 4head gentley while a big blush coverd my face. "u no, even tho u seem ta luv james, i want u 2 kno ill always love u hun..." he whispeared n2 my ear.

"...really?" i said shooked. I smiled him and kissed him rite on da lips! "i car about u alot emile... probs even moer then i do 4 james..."

"well no madder wat ill always b their, no madder who u choice." Emile said. Ten we started makin out alittle, but ten kat waz whactin creeply n da corner wiff her kfc, so we stopped n creeped away from her 2 go talk 2 tha others.

"we redy 2 go 2 plainet lunarskull?" drakina assed as we walked n.

"yea we r!" emile sed. "where lainding n just a wee bit."

Then we landed n all hell broke lost.

We exited da ship n landed n a feild of rlly powerful covenant bad gyus.

We got out of da ship az thy wer firning at us,. I used my special fire powers 2 beat da shit outta a bunch 2 clear the way so dey coldnt take us hostage.

We all strommed threaw the patch of land a nd went 2 da covent ship tht we parked next 2. While we wer doing tht, Kat got shot.

"OMG! Kat. R U hit? Thers blod on yer feet and waste." Jorge seid b/c we was angryily at kat cause shes fat.

"im on my periods." Kat seid like a cow while muinchin on her kfc.

Just den! Da covent ship's dorr's opened wide like my mouth openrs. And out came da covent leadder...it waz a girl w/ an overly make-uped face and w/ preppy blaq hair tht was not 3mo. It waz...the evil bitch whore. Who waz. _**REBECCA BLACK!**_

'OH MAH FU**KING GAWD!' I yeilded, "COVER YOU'RE EARS AND HAIR! Her voice is bad and not good. "

Den, rebeccka was wearing a giant long preppy dress w/ fake pink nail Polish. She screamed her ugly and bad sung 2 us. "ITS FRYDAY FRYDAY!" she yeiled and cuntinude.

Every1 covered the're ears except kat who seid "I liek it!" in a retard voice. I shot her in ta stomach liek a badazz. Emile and every1 seid it waz ok.

"I have james now, u cant save hime. "

Den 2 gureds from the covenant ship came in holding james and standed nxt 2 rebecca.

"Lenobia, Emile, RUN!" james sid.

"f*ck N0!" "I f*ckin need u! We comed all this way 4 u!" I replaid.

I den grabbled my gun i ucsed 2 shot kat and shot tat dumb bitch whore slut Rebecca black in her stupid hart!

Teh gurds let go off james and sid "Mrs. Black!1" dey grabbed Rebecca and ran away liek pussies.

kat leeped up n followed. "u guys suck! Im leavin n goin with her~" but nobody cared cause no1 liked her anyway.

"well be back!" Rebecca black shooted with a coff.

I caught james n untied him and we kissed again and again.

"We won!"

I said.

"How do we get home?" Drakina and Carlos saeid at the same tim and sounded liek a cute cuples.

"Emile, u have 2 cum w./ us!" I said. He seid ok.

"We'll all miss you leobia. You're brave and u helped us alot." Carter said.

"cum with us" i sed. "espically u, emile. I wanna get 2 kno u more."

He toke of his hellmat n smiled at me sexily. "i liek dat idea babe." He replied wiff a wink cuz no1 new he liked me,

I wobnderd ho we gunna git home. But then i thought...I cud use mah vampire powahs!

"Every1 on me!" I seid. Every1 grabbd my sexy bod and seid now wat?

I teleported every1 out and as soon as i knew it. We waz all at tha Cullen house agin, hapy to b back.

**Okl! Next chafta wil be posted! Dis story iz not done yet! I hope you liek the nxt exiting chaftha of blood moon! Btw I don't own halo retch or any of it's charactors. All dat goes to Bungie. **


	17. love triangle

**Heyyyy gais! New chaptah tim! U redy? Cuz i am! My friend Drakina helpd me tip this 1 cuz i waz havin troble wiff ideas n shit (thnx gurl!)... so hear we goo!**

We fell through the tv and we all landed on each other with a thud. I looked around with a happy grin on my face. We were back. My smile quickly turned to confusion when I saw... Logan and Emmet on the floor having sex!1!

"... ooh hi guys..." Logan and Emmett said at the same time with a blush on there faces.

James facepalmed and replied "wtf!" in shock. "what the hell are you to doing?"

Logan and Emmet just stared at each other for a second, then quickly got up and put on their clothes as fast as they could. "we were, uh, making sure you guys were safe," Emmett said with a sheepish grin while running a hand threw his sexy hair.

Emile turned away and shook his head. "Greaaat, this is definitely a interesting first site in your world, Lenobia..." he said sarcastically, nudging my arm with his.

But Then!

Loud, banging thumps where coming from the closet. A muffled voice was echoing inside. Everyone watched it in shock.

"holy shit i forgot he was in their!" Logan shrieked. He opened the door and Edward came running out.

Edward was furious as fuck. "why the hell did you throw me in there!" Edward questioned, very pissed off.

I watched in confusion at what had happened while we were in the video game. Wtf? I flipped my long gorgeous hair and stepped in between Logan and Edward. "Calm down boys," I said sexily, which caused Edward to give me a tiny kiss on the cheek. Emile and James noticed this action, they were a little jealous, but I just shrugged at them and they understood it, I guess.

"oh alrite Lenobia..." edward said with an emo hair flip. "but it still pisses me off!1!"

Emile walked up sexily to me. "hey babe, can i talk to you in private for a bit?" he whispered in my ear seducktively.

"sure" i replied, leading him into the kitchen "what's up?"

"well..." started Emile but then he looked down sadly. "its that edword guy. I don't think hes good enough for you. I can tolerate that James kid, but this Edward guy gives me the creeps."

I gasped! "you guys should get to knoe each other... he's my best friend..." i said in shock! I then started crying rainbow bloody tears. I couldn't help it. Then Jacob came into my mind, and i started crying more!

"ohemgee, Lenobia! I'm srry! " Emile said, while realizing he hurt my feelings. He wrapped his strong arms around me and i just kept crying and crying. At least i felt comfortable with him. I knew Jacob could never be replaced in my heart yet i felt that emile definitely helped me try to move on.

"its okay..." i said softly... "im just crying for my dead bf..." emile wrapped his arms around me tighter and kissed me full on the lips! I was shooked, and i kissed him back.

We started making out and his hands slid over my busty chest and on my nice round ass. I put my hand down his pants and felt his hard big longjohn. He took off my short strapless top that revealed my cleavage and my short leather skirt with the mesh leggings underneath. I pulled off his pants as well.

Then... we where naked! He got ontop of me and shoved his big longjohn into me and i moaned loadly in pleasure. "ohhhhhh Emile!" I shooted. We kept it up for like an hour, then we just laid their in the kitchen.

"Emile?" i asked, cuddling next to him. "why do you like me?"

He looked me straight in the eye as though i said something wrong. "why wouldn't i? Your beautiful! That Edward guy is soooo lucky to have you..."

Then! I had an idea. "but you know... you could have me too... and he wouldn't have to know..." I said with a winky face and a grin.

"you mean, youd cheat on him with me?" emile inquired.

"yup!" i replied sheepishly. "you mean alot to me, and you remind me of the bf I lost... i want you babe."

Emile kissed me passionately. "Good! Cauese I want you too!" he said "and I think I love you..."

"I love you too" i replied with a blush.

But then!

The kitchen door opened, and James walked in!1!

"what the fuk are you guys doing?/!" he said!

**Cliffhanger! Ohhemgee, wat do you think wil happen nxt? U will find out nxt tim! Plz r & R! Thnx 2 my bffl Drakina 4 helpin me type this! Ily gurl! **


	18. Its my decision

**Thnxs to Drakina 4 typing this 1 n helpin me out, it relly halped!111!11!. Njoy 3mos! :D**

Edward and James walked in the kitchen. "Lenobia, what's going on in my beautiful kitchen! " Edward said grabbing Emile by the neck and shaking him.

"Lenobia, how could you? We're supposed to be...together" James said as multiple tears flowed down his eyes. I quickly put back on all my clothes, and Emile did the same.

"That's it Lenobia! After what you did to my beautiful kitchen, you'll have to pay for the damages!" Edward said

"No fucking way!" I responded while embracing Emile.

Edward then grabbed a mop that was adjacent to the entrance he came from. He used the mop to wipe up the "mess" left behind by Emile and I.

James and I talked while Edward just muttered and cleaned.

"Lenobia...now that I see how happy Emile makes you, I want to break up. "

I gasped harshly! ""we were never together! I thought you where cute, but that was it..."

Emile frowned. He didn't like all the shit that was going down. He wanted me to be happy, butt this was too seriously messed up! He stepped up to James. "I'm tired of you messing with my girl. I'm stepping up. Let's prove whose best for her by seeing who can pleasure her best!" Emile challenged.

"Deal! Let's get this on!" James accepted! "Lenobia, undress, get ready for ME to be the Viktor."

I looked at them with a shrug. If they wanted a threesome, then I'd go with it I guess. They both probs would look hella sexy together anyway heehee. I took off my black leather corset, my short mini skirt and my fishnet stockings an boots, totally ready to get banged. This might be kinda weird lol I thought, watching the other two strip naked.

Thats when the threesome commenced.

First james decided to be the one who fucked me, and Emile next. Emile in my opinion was a much better at this. I moaned a lot with both of them, but i had made my decision at the end of it all. Emile. We all put our clothes back on before anyone said anything. I was first to speak.

"And the winner is...Emile! "

James sighed "Well, I guess that's fair, considering I can see he loves you. I'm happy if you're happy."

"Thanks James, we can still be good friends." I replied.

Emile and James shook hands in a sportsman like manner.

"Don't worry, I'll protect her with my life" Emile said.

A week had passed since we got home, and James, Carlos, and Logan cancelled their plans for a tour across America to stay at Forks High for the rest of the year. We would ditch school alot and do enjoyable stuff.

But...I felt as if something was missing...It was Jacob...

Day to day, I would constantly always remember his dramatic passing, and I would think of some way to save him, but I would always cry bloody rainbow tears everytime I thought about it. I started seeing Edward again and talking to him about Jacob. I felt wanting to kill myself, but Ed comforted me.

On Monday, I did my daily routine in school, get all A's in every class because I'm really intelligent. That is until, Edward approached Emile and I at lunch.

"Hey Lenobi." He said shyly. He was wearing his usual black emo clothes except this time his hair was spiky midnight blue.

"Hey Ed," Emile said fist bumping Edward's hand.

"You got something to say?" I asked while chilling with Emile.

"Lenobia...you know how you've been talking to me about Jacob?" He paused.

"I've been reading about reviving people in rare books by vampires...and I think I know how you can get him back.."

I GASPED!

**THX 4 REEDIN! IM GOIN 2 STRAT PUSTING MONTHY NOW! S0 next mounth will be a new chaftha.!**

**BTW... JACOB IZx SEXY! 3 **

**BTW... BIG TIME RUSH Iz SEXYY! 3!**


	19. if he could retern

**Thnxxxx agin 2 drakina who helped me tiped this!ohemgee gurl u help me lots! My grammer sux! **

**N rok on, 3mo!11! preeps fuck off!**

**R n r. **

"What do you mean? " I asked.

"i found a book in my father's library that was written by an 8000 year old vampire named Nightmare Axel Dark." Edward said, giving me the book.

The book looked like some1 put it in a shelf and never touched it, it was really fucking old. It was entitled "Secrets of the Moon". Something about sounded awfully familiar idk why. I skimmed it briefly and came across the term "Bloody Moon." Since it was written maybe 3000 years ago, I guess that's what people thought a lunar eclipse was.

I read further and got to the chapter called "Revival". I stopped reading 4 it was in a language I could not understand. I closed the book.

"Do you know what that fucking language is? I cant read the damn book anymore.." I asked Edward.

"I don't know, to me it looks like ancient Vampirism writing." He replied.

Do you know where it originated?" I asked.

"From what my father told me, it was the language the Voltori and the Akatsuki used back in the day where vampires were open about their identitys. So 3000 years ago." He said.

After discussing the topic for a while, the bell for next class ring and we had to leave. I told Edfward that we should all look for this Nightmare Axel Dark guy and ask him what his book's perpose is. I went ahead to my boring ass English calss. I was close to falling asleep the entire time, and when i did, i had a weird vision about the Nightmare guy...

"_Lenobia..." Axel said softly. _

_I started to freak out, cause i didn't know i was asleep. "Who the fuck r you?" i asked angrily._

"_I am Nightmare Dark, but most people call me Axel and by people, i mean the voltari,"he smiled with fanged teath. He had gorgeous piercing purple eyes that i could feel in my soul. His haire covered his left eye and cascaded to his back. It was shaggy and black but there were green in his fringe. His face was absolutely stunning and attractive with his guy liner and snake bites. He was wearing torn up black tripp pants that looked really old but sexy and he had no shirt on so you could see his sexy scars and abs. His abs reminded me of Jacob and i almost cryed. He looked my age, but we all knew he was much older. _

"_What do you want?" i asked harshly with a glare in my eyes._

"_you,"he said smoothly, "you must go to the volturi, we have the answers..." he then started to fade away in the darkness._

"_wait!" i shouted, "don't go!"_

_But then he was gone._

I woke up shocked on my desk. The bell had rung and school was over. I left in a daze. This was so fucking weird!11!1!

The next day was a Saturday and today I had sex with Emile next to the lake again because it was fun. We were out there 4 hours! And we cuddled by the lake after he came. I almost got a sunburn too, and that sucked. I discussed with him my freaky ass vision.

After that, we went to the 3mo House (Cullen House) and met Edward, James (Who became a vampire and started living with the Cullens), Jasper and Emmet. The plan was that we all planed to go to Italy to find Axel Dark cause of my vision and cause in his book, it stated that he was a founding member of the Volturi 1000 years ago and the Voltaire are now hiding out in Italy. Emile was also comin because it was going to be really dangerous, he needed to protect me.

Jasper was wearing a black MCR shirt from their previous concert in Forks, and he was also wearing black pants with gray stripes across the knees. Emmet was wearing a leathyer jacket from hot topic and black tripp pants. James was wearing the same jacket he wore in his "Elevate" tour a few weeks ago. Edward's hair was now midnight blue again and wore his usual attire, black eyeliner, black snake bites, black pants and more black shirts. Emile was wearing old school ppunk rock clothings.

I was wearing a punk rock plaid skirt and had on a black blood on the dance floor shirt. I also had gothic makeup on. We knew we were ready, so we went to the airport with my best friend Drakina driving.

"Go kick ass" She said.

I hugged her and said goodbye. We were now going to Italy by plane.

It was about a seven hour one way trip to Italy. I keept myself occupied by drawing for a few hours. I plan to post some of those drawing on my DeviantART page. For reals.

I was siting next to Emile all the way through. During the 6th hour we got bored ass fuck and went into the bathroom to do it. We did some crazy shit like me bending around cause im uber flexible and fucking hard. No one even noticed us, which was a shame because we're so cute together.

Than finally, we're arrived in Italy. We procedded off the airport, all of us were prepared for a Voltaire attack any 2nd now.

"So...do we know wherew to go?" I asked Emmet, who was holding the map of the area.

"Their hideout is in Rome, but we've got time to chill." He replied.

We all went to a bar and got drunk as as quick as we could. It was good that Edward and I knew Italian, otherwise that would not have been the best evening ever. We fucked around in the bar until we practically tore the house down. The bar owner kicked us out, but we did not care, we know we've better then him.

"Wow, we must have been in there so long." Jasper said. "The sun's down... and look, it's almost a full moon."

I wished I didn't notice the moon, because suddenly, I fainted on the stone floor after looking at it. I don't know if it was a hangover or just because I'm a werewolf, but I felt a bad present coming...

**R nr pleaz... or Lenobia will kill u wiff smexines! **

**Also plzzz stop leavin bad revoiwzz! **


	20. deadly nightmaires

**PPL STOP FUCKIN LEVIN BAD RIEVEIWZS!111! IF U DONT LEIK IT DONT REVIWE! IMMA JUST TRING TO EXPPRESS MY OC STORY! GOD11! **

I woke up on a bed, in Emile's arms. "Lenobia..." he said, "you all right?"

"yea, " i answered in a daze. "wat happened?"

"you fainted babe. Might have been the alcolhol" emile replied with worry. "you sure your okay?"

I got up. "im perfectly fine" i said while putting on a 3mo skirt with chains and a black corset with a dragon snaking down the side.

"were in a suite now, and you n i share this one all to ourselves.." emile said with a winky face. " you thinking what im thinkin?" he then gently laid me back on the bed, getting ontop of me and kissing me all over my neck.

"emile, not now," i said, not wanting to have sex atm. "we have shit to do."

Emile pulled my skirt off and started playing with me. "u sure now babe?" he replied deviously. "its only 6 am now, we got time..."

I started freakin out a bit. What was hes deal? He never acted like this before. "please emile, not now. please" i said, squirming around a bit. Butt then emile stuck himself inside me n i was moaning n still freakin out. He pinned me down n i couldn't get back up. I was trapped.

"Lenobia," he said inbetween thrusts with his big long john. " im not emile now..." his eyes were no longer his own... they looked like Nightmare Axel Dark's!1! Why was he possessing my sweet emile!

"why are you doing this to me!" i cried with rainbow tears. Suddenly i wasn't n the suite anymore, n emile wasn't on top of me! Axel was now raping me in another dimention!

"you have a very important role to play, Lenobia..." he said in his weird sexy voice. "i need you to be my queen... for only 2gether can we rule all the vamps and werewolfs!" he kept thrustin hard. It hurt like my heart did when Jacob died...

"but what if i don't want to!" i screamed and struggled. "my heart does not belong to you!"

"oh but it will, my sweet. Ive waited 1000s of years for you 2 finally be mine... i have seen the future! You will be mine!" he said, as i noticed just how attractive he was to me...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!11!11!" i shrieked! Then everything went black!

"Lenobia!" Emile said, shaking me awake. It was a nightmare! "you okay?"

"i must had have a bad dream..." i said with my rainbow tears. I cuddled up to Emile then, looking out the window. It was a dream, cause the sky was dark as night. It wasn't real. But why did i feel like it was...?

"my poor girl... want me to get you a beer?" he asked me.

I nodded for yes. I really needed a drink now bad. I was soooo scared. What if the dream meant something? I bet it fucking did! I was shaking in pure fear now and it wouldnt go away!

Emile brought me a beer. "Here you go," he said while trying to comfort me. "what was the nightmair even about?"

I couldn't bear to even tell him. The fact that he was the one who turned into Nightmare Axel Dark frightened me... i thought that it would be bad if i mentioned that... i just sat there and continued shaking. It would hurt him if i told him, or maybe it would actually happen!

"I'm going for a walk..." i muttered, leaving the warm covers of the bed and walking out as emile watched me leave. I then went to one of the other suites and knocked on the door, because, i was hoping someone important would answer..

"Lenobia?" questioned Edward as he walked outta the suite halve asleep. "watcha doing up now?"

I hugged him as tight as I could. "I had a bad dream, and i think its important. Will you walk around with me? I need to tell someone and i cant sleep." i told him with a few tears still in my eys.

He embraced me back, "sure, hun," he said, and we started walking outta the hotel and went outside.

The air was cool and,comforting as we walked threw the empty streets. Edward held my hand as we walked and i told him about my aweful nightmare. I could tell it upset him a bit because he looked very depressed at it. We ended up talking about it until the sun was almost up. Our convo went through all the things that dream could have meant, both good and bad.

Then Edward said on the way back, "the dream does mean something, and that fucking Axel better not lay a hand on you! I just wonder what he meant by you being his Queen..."

I looked up at him with a delightfully emo wink. "welllll, we can always check the ancient vampire and werewolf libereries here " i said hoping a glimmer of hope.

Edward smile. "yeah! Great idea Lenobia! lets got the others redy and well go." he said.

We then walked back to our separate suites to get everyone else ready for the day. Me and Edward certainly hoped these ancient libreries held something worth it! Maybe they'd hold great secrets we'd never expect... I thought.

**Hope u guys like it... plz leav god reviews i need it...**

**Plz...**


	21. one Last moment with U

**im back bitchez. i hav nothing 2 tell other than that im pissed all teh bad reviows. no more bad reviows or ill delete guest reviows. Fuck you all. Im gonna cut my self i hope your happy. and yes im still calling you haters!**

The next day, we all decided 2 go 2 the library. I was wearing black emo cloaths was Edward, Emile, and Jasper. We entered te dark anchiant library. All that we saw waz gothic style book shleves/

"Every one, search for anything thats by Axel" I commandad

Jasper and I went to the south part of the old library.

"Lenobia, I think I see the same book we have" Jasper seid. He pointed too teh book that was by Axel. I shiftad my hand to it and pulled it out slowly. But then...THE book shelve it was on rapidly moved down and revealed a secret enterence! Jasper was dumbfounded

"Emile! Edwerd! come over here!"

**Emile **and Edwerd stopped what they was doing and rushed to jaspet and i. The enterence was lit with torches and led down by an incline plane. Emile suggested we proced with caution, and Edwerd grabbed a torch that was on the side. He stepped close to me. "Im here 4 you Lenobia." Said edwerd.

We all walked down the hall and torch after torch we just kept going through darkness. Then suddenly, we found a light at the end of the tunnel...and inside was an devious torture chamber with Nightmare Axel Dark there to greet us. But then suddenly...I was in the different dimansian from last time.

It was just me and Axel.

_"Lenobia, I was hoping you have come here soon." he said with a comforitng smile._

_"I know you want me, but you ain;t gtting dis!" "Im forever wif emile!" I yelled at him._

_"For now, but that wull change when u relize ur destiny"" "Your destinyed to be my lover, for you see..." Suddenly he dissapered from view!_

_Then he as right by my shoulder. He said "ur the chosen one who will be at my side when i rulle the world as the vampire king" He began to laugh evilly!_

_Then suddenly, I could not move._

_"Lenobia, once you feel me, you,ll want me forver"_

_He then kissid me on the neck and bagan to take off his clogths i could sence his hot bod behind me. he striped me of mhy shirt and bra and through me on the ground. he got onto top of me and begined to plow his evil penis tht had a lot of pubes/_

_as i argasem, a part of me enjoyed what he was doing, but another part of me kneew it was wrong, his hands rubbed my busty boobs and he bit my neck and kissid me more. he cumed in side me and he was done. BUT THEN! He made me get on my knees to suck him...but i didnt.. and he tried chockin me with a chain! then all of a was frozen in place and cud not move._

_I could move again, so i thought fast and traid teleporting but it didnt work._

Suddenly i blacked out.

Moments later, I woke in Emiles arms. Axel was still a few feet away from us.

"See my power Lenobia? Join me now!" snarled eviliey.

I gasped in sgock and despair and deprasion. ,

;Emile then proseeded to get out his knife and ran towards Axel. Emile was runnging towards axel but then Axel pulled out a long sword. Axel grazzed emile in the shoulder, buyt Emile manged to stab Axel in the chest. With a large gash, Emile fastly headed back to me edward and jasper.

"Emile! Im in danger. Why cant you protect me. " I said at emile whil hugginh him.

"WHAT THE HELL FUKER." Axel yeeled." ' if i cant have you, no one can!"

Axel theb began to cahrge at me with a deadly fire in his eyes with angerily. He prepared his sword to stab me...Until Emile stepped in the way and took the pierce to the chest barvely. the sword retracted and Axel pushed Emile out of the way.

"NOOOOO!1! EMILE." I said,

"You bitch ur turn! if u cant b mine, ur no 1s!" Axel screamed evily.

Axel was ab out to slash me but then! Jasper socked Axel in the face and caused him to fall back several feat.

"dont u dare touch my sis!" jasper said practectilly.

I looked at jasper with a 3mo grin. he saved me. his torn sexy black bagy jeans ripled as he mooved when he saved me.

Axel threw a kunais n our direcetion. I flung fire out at them 2 stop them, and they turnd 2 dust! I then ran at him fast like sonic the hedgehog and punched his lights out. He feel down sexily. "dammit! ill b back, you hellish mother fuckers! u will be mine Lenobia!" axel screamed as he dissappered n 2 the dark

I then got worried about emile so i went back. "Emile!" i saiid! are u okay?!"

"no" he said, couffing up blood. "I'm, hert bad hun."

"Emile" i cried "plese be ok. plese! " I leened n close 2 him n he looked really hurt.

he gav me 1 last smile. it was beutiful, "things wil b ok. b strong 4 me hun. be strong n live, i love u' those were his last werds bfour he died in my arms...

"noooooooooooo!111!1!" i screamed out of saidness. i luved him. i didnt even get to say it. all those bloody rainbo tear frum jacubs death cam bac 2 me. i was sadder than ever. i lost all those peple i love.

who was i now?

**the chaptors done, but not da storie!. if u dont hav enything good 2 say, dont revioew. critisisem is appreciatad jus as lung ur not mean. **


	22. bulletproof heart

**Hey peopelz. i got hepl frum mah freidnz for this. Thx victoria!**

"Emile..." i whispered.

Yet again i lost a lover. I thought this would last fore ever but Axl took the love from me. Me and Jasper and Edwaerd carryed theblood ridden corpse that use to be Emile. We went out side of the library and it was raining. Did I mention i was crying bloody rainbow tears? We lifted Emiles body up in the air while we were all crying, only i was crying bloody rainbow tears. Emile dissapered into the thin air and rain and faded into nothing because he was from Halo. I know he will have a honered sparten funeral back in his own world. I stopped crying.

"Lenobia. Emile maybe gone but we know we can avenge him." Jasper said.

"yeah. we know axl is going to Forks, becasue thats where the luner eclipse will arrive in 2 weeks" Edward said

"Edward, how did you know that?" I question curiously

"Whil Axel was in a nother dimension with you, I read his mind so know I know his plan" Edward repilyed.

"Why on the lubner eclipse and in Forks?"" I asked

Edward crossed his arms and sat on a nearby bench "Because thats where all the remaining werwolffs are and on the luner eclipse, they will be weekend." "but I dont kno what will happen to you since your a werwolff vampire mix."

"So without any wherewolffs, notihng will stop him from gathering evil vampires and taking over the wurld." Jasper sad.

This was bad. I shoke with fear but Emile was all I could thing about. I thought about jacob to. Did I mention that I started crying pools of bloody tears?. Edward and Jasoer began to comfort me by giving a group huge.

"This means war!" I said loudly but

since I hade the strongest vampire powers of the group, i teleported everyone to Forks with confidence. We were going to bring Nightmare Axel Darks plan down by force. We had 2 weeks to gather a powerful platoon of some of the best good vampires and werewolffs around...and i knew just where to look...

I knew woh I was know...

LENOBIA SERIA EMUYEN DARK'MOONE CULLEN.

3 days have past and we all had ideas on who to recruit. Me and Emmet both agrred that we'll need James Carlos and Logan of big time rush to help us. They were all vampires know, so they had true potential to help us out. We havenot seen Nightmare Axel Dark since the day he took my preciuos Emile from me. Did you kno that Emile reminded me of Jacob?

James was in shock when he heard about Emile, he even offered to ask me out but I told him I was still deprezzed about Emille. We were all in the living room discussing wht we were going todo. We had a long why to go. We were all wearing our usualle 3mo outfits, most of my cloaths are handmade and not from Hot Topic becasue Hot topic is to mainstream as of right know.

"Is there anyone else you had in mind?" Carlos questioned. "Weve only been vampires for a few weeks. do you really think we ll be the ones who will be able helping out the most? Plus Im not ready to die. I made a promise to Drakina." He said.

"What about your exboyfriend Sasuky?" James asked

"No fucking way man." I yelled rebeliously. "Hes done me enought harm."

Then suddenly the phone ringed. I picked the black phone and put it towards my ear. It was...Naruto...

"Hey girlfriend (NOTE: we are not dating) i heard what happend from James, my long time best friend." Naruot said from the phone. "Im heading over to Forks by plane as we speak. Im also with Kakashi, Hinata, Sai, and Itachi" He said.

"When dou you guys get here?" I asked

"we are on a round trip so it may take up to 2 days. We left japan about 15 minutes ago." Naruto said.

I said goodbye and told Naruto to give my regards to Hinata and Sai, but not kakashi and Itachi. I remeber when I had sex with Kakaashi for the first time, it was better then anyother time, turns out he just used me for his own pleasure, not love. I didnt like itachi becasue he caused so much pein (lol) to me and Sasukye because he drove sasukye to a pit of deprezztion and caused him to not care about anyone but himself. Even though Itachi was a powerful vampire ninja, id rather die and join Jacob in the tragic afterlife than fight with Itachi.

I then went outside and told everyone i needed to be alone. It was beautifully tragically raining. It made me sad but comfotable. I felt a sudden burst of motivation now. I rain through the rain 10x faster than Sonic the hedgehog to the lake where Jacob and me had sex for the first time. But when I got to the lake, all the motivation was turned into pure despair because...the lake was all dried up...just like my love.

I was all alone until...

Edward was a few steps away from me...naked. His adorable abs were ripping through the wind and his dingalong was flapping in the wind. His tattos of my name went along with his hot bod perfectly. His black flowing hair with a recently added red streak flowwed in the wind to. His dingalong was erect.

"I've been waiting for you." He said.

"How did you know i would be here?" I asked

"i know you to well." He said. "No more words...just you and me..."

I laid down and let Edward climb on top of me.

**I hope u enjoyd da chaftha. i hope u guyz leav me worthwihle rewviews. BTW da next chaftha wil hav SEX!**


	23. deadly planz

**sorry 4 teh deley. i ddint fell liek writtig 4 awhile becuase SOME people wont leav me alon. 4 teh last tiem... sotp leaving bad revieows! im suprized tht u bad reviowers dont hav teh ballz to leav a review on ur own u douchebagz use guest reviaws! Fuck off!**

Edwerd was on top off me. he was bangin bakc an forth an forth unto my naked hot bod/. his man part felt good in my bod. i was grasping his back so hard while he waz onto top of me. we rolled over, i was now on top. i grunted sexily and pulled and pushed myself unto him, Edwerd said "oh my godah tht fells so good Lenobia. I love u.". he brushed hiz hand on my hair. i toke off my top and bra. i made him push hiz fac in my boobs. i felt a little werid doing it, but i knew thts wat edwerd wanted. did you know tht this waz the place wear i had sex w/ jacub 4 the 1st time?

i got off edwerd, who was not done yte. i used 1 of my chians and told him 2 choke me w/ it. ever since Axel choked me w/ a chain, i discovered tht now i had a fetish. he made me suck him while choking me. the taste plesired me. the smeel of teh forest quickly turned 2 teh smeel of sex. i could hear teh bushes rustling. i moved my head agaiansht his headt and we storted 2 mak out. he then began 2 plow me agin. he moved his hips faster than sonic teh hedgehog. which btw was really fast.

we wear done.

i was lying right next 2 edwerd. "edwerd... we just did it..." i said

"im sorry if i hurt u Lenobia" edwerd said. "i juwst wanted 2 do this my hole life'

"no... i think i can say the same ting 4 me as well. ' i replied

"lets go home Lenobia'- Edwerd

the lake that waz dried up waz now full of life giving water... like my love.

teh next day...

we still needed more good vampierz 2 help us in ohur battel agianhst nightmare axel dark and the voltorie, so i got sum of my friendz from scholl 2 help. in my stupid algebra class, there waz a nother 3mo kid there. he was. Adonis Væmp. he waz a vampier like me, but he didnt live w/ me and teh cullens. he moved here last yaer. He alwayies wore blak and had multi colered hair. he was a natural bloned, which he hated, so he died hiz hair different colers. he culd play teh guiter and waz relly good at it. sometimes hes a asshole, but thts ok because deep down inside, he cares abbut hiz friedns.

i approched him after math class. he had on a BFMV shirt as always and waz carrying hiz guiter, wich he alwayz had by hiz sides.

"sup lenobia". he seid aloofly.

"HeyDonni (everyone calls him Donni 4 short.). we need ur help." i said to him.

"wat kind of help? i dont wanna get busted 4 selling drugs 4 u agin." he saed coldly.

"i told u i was srry." i sed

"oh yeah. i forgot' he sid back. "wat kind of help?"

I told him teh hole story. he gave me a hug b/c now he knew wat i was going trew. he said he waz sorry 4 ignoring me these last few weeks.

"of cousre i can help. he said.

" good boy" i seid comfortubly.

Donni smiled and made me pet hiz warm multicolered hair. He purred liek a cute kittie.

we left scholl after math class, wich waz teh laste hour and went 2 teh 3mo house (cullen house). I showed Donni hiz room. he set hiz guitar on hiz bed. "thx lenobia." he aid. "my old life waz boring anywahy." he said cooly.

i lef hiz room and went 2 edwrds room'

"Hey... i said,

"Hey... he sid.

Edwerd was sitting on his bed with hiz arms crossed. "take a sit over there" he said and he pointed 2 a chair.

"wats up?" I said

"lenonbia", "I dont think this will werk out." Edwerd asid.

I looked shocked. "whys tht?" i asked.

"becaause im affraid ill brake ur heart." he seid sady

."oh Edwerd... ur always tinking of your friends brfore urself". I seid sweetly.

"No lenobia, u dont get it... im afraid..." he seid...

"of wat? ised

Edwerd put hiz hands on hiz face sadly. he waz sweeting alot. "IM AFRAIDOF LOSING MAH FAMILY AND U!" He yelled.

"Edwerd... i kno. Im afraid 2." I replyed "but u hav 2 be storng. i know ur storng bev=cuae u sacrifised so much 4 me."

edwerd nodded and said he needed 2 be alon. so i left. I didnt kno wat 2 do... it seems i waz losing all my frends.

I have 2 do something...

**to be countines...**


	24. 1 last day to hang out

**heyyy. happy late end of teh wolrd! how waz urs? im done w/ all ttht stopid testin shit schol. espescially math and englis... i Hate those class's. hope ur winter brake will be jawsome (tht waz 2 my frends... not tha haterz) :D**

i left teh cullen house w/ Donni (adonis) becasue we where going 2 teh mall 2 hang w/ frends. Drakina piked us up and we headded knowing we where going 2 have a good tiem. we where jamming 2 botdfs song "hell on heels". i should metioan tht im going 2 a botd conceryt l8r 2day.

we got out of drakinas car and joyfully strolled 2 teh malls enterance. when we got enside... our frends where there 2 great us. there was Simba Lionhart (who waz an Werelion), Evan Darko (n werewolf), Lucretia Raine Shadow (vampier), and Violet von Sonaria (a vampier.)

they where all sitting on teh benches adjacnt 2 teh enterance.

Simab waz very masculine. he had alot of hairs on hiz arms liek a lion. hes tan liek Jacob... and hiz hair was alot like dahvie vanitys. it waz spikie and had multi colured parts in hiz hair. i tihk he is bi. and bi guys are ALWAYS cute and so waz he!. his manlyness really showed n hiz scruffy 5 0 clokc shadow. ive nevr seen him w/out hiz unique green jakket tht had alot of buttens on it. Simba is alos bi... meaning he lieks girls and guy!

Evan waz sitting right nxt 2 simba. Evan waz ubelievably buff. hiz abs always stood out from his plain white askin alexandar tshrt. he waz 1 of teh only guys i knew who wore make-up. i always saw him with shaded eye liner... kinda liek a racoon. evan had long wavy blac hair tht went 2 hiz shoulderz. 2day, he waz weeering an black berat olny this 1 had buttens on it and steampunk googlels attached 2 it... he dresssed alot liek steampunk... except in his plain white tshrit. he waz also Jacobs half brother.

Lucretia waz sihting right nxt 2 Evan becusae they where dateing. lucretia had multiple piercing on here mouth and eye borw. of coures, thy where all black. she had crimsen red died hair (she was a nartual blond... but blond's dumb...so she changed her hair) she wore bright lipstiek to go along w/ her sharp fangs. she 2 went 2 forks high liek me. she was mah senior bff when i waz freshie... i waz sad when she lefted..but now im glaad i get 2 se her agin! she always had teh googels tht Even gave her on teh 1st day dey met. since shes a vampier, her skin is vary pale.

then there was Violet...

i dont know mucj abut her... all i know is tht she onlce lived in italy. her was hair teh colur violet. and she had had massiv eye liner. im exsited to see a new 3mo face aroud here. i hate lookin all teh same normal boring preepy faces every1 has here.

"u called Lenobia?" Simba asked.

"i waana hang w/ u guys and talk about some stuff.: I answered. They didint seem 2 know about teh hole axel dark thing.

"yeah..."stuff"" Donnie said... "and its rather important". he said. I should metion tht he brought hiz guitatr alongl\ liek always.

donnie started 2 play hiz guitar casualy as we talked...

"pleasure 2 meet u lenobia. i herd alot abut u." violet said

"likewise... r u from here?"

"im from italy." she said

"omg i was just there." i replied.

the formaliteis where out of teh way.

"Lenobia... whos nightmare axel dark?" Lucretia asked...

"*Gasp* how do u kno about him?!" I questioned bastionly.

"silly girll... i read ur mind.." Lucretia said.. "hows about filling us in?"

"waht teh hells going on?"" i heard Simba aske. "u guys must b fucking w/ me."

"unfortunatly no..." Drakian said.

i told dem everything... even about Emile... i cried a littl and dyed on teh inside a littl...

"oh.." im sorry 4 ur loss lenobia... im sure it must hav ben hard..." Simba said with man tearz in hiz eyes..

"i shouldve been there 2 protect u Lenobia..." Evan said while comforting w/ lucretia... "no 1 messes w/ mah lil sis!... not after waht they did 2 jacob..." now it looked leik Evan was teh one who needed comfort.

"so will u gys help us out?" drakina said. "so far where outnumberd becuase Nightmare axel dark has most of the voltaire vampires on hiz side. but w/ ur help... we will have change!"

"count mi in." Simba and Evan and Lucrtia said.

I loked at violet...

"look lenobia, u can count me out. i bearly know u." she said.

"sure whatever then. u dont hav 2, bitc." i reaplied sassily.

Drakina took us all out into her car...and we drived away 2 teh concert... except Viloet didnt go w/ us... she said she was wating 4 a frend. it was just her on teh bench now.

A man approched her and it was Nightmare Axel Dark!

"How did it go?" he said.

"it was an succes. i read her mind whiel she waz explaining. and she still doesnt know of our true planz" violet said.

"excellent my dear..." he said. "and what about edward?"

"she still has mixed feelings about him." Violet said.

"good... we will keep him alive 4 now..." Axel said.

Axel then shrouded himself in batz and dissapeered out of thin air... all was going according 2 plan... he laughed evilely.

Violent went hoome soon after with an devileish smirck all teh way threre.

**thx 4 reading... hav a good hoildays and happy new year!1!. ily fans... but fuc u haters. :) **


	25. my understanding's

***sigh/...* i dont know wat 2 do aymore. i dont want help or aything... so stop asking pls! i just want this shit ovr w/. dont be mean aymore. beauase ive had enough, ive had my story plannd out 4 evr and wantd 2 post it all. but now i just dont fell leik it. if your going to say your only giving "constructive critisism", fuk u. i hav no intentian of improvng i jus wana finish mah story! but u misanthropez wont leav me ALONE! stop trolling me! anyway, sorry 4 the small rant. heres what im hopping your heer 4... mah new chaptar.**

we got back from the concort. by simbas car... it was the last day 2 hang out

i waz a littel drunk so i went on the counch in the 3mo house. simba sat next 2 me. and he gave me a littel shoke to kept me awake.

"lenobia, tht waz fun. " he said. since he waz an werelion, i gave him a tiny bellie rub on his welly nice abs. i was alittel disapointd b/c i missed outb on the bear pong at the afterparty w/Dahvie Vanity. but lucretia said it waz a bad idea b/c i was already drunk nd didt want 2 get drunk again in the same night.

"same." i replied drunkly. "o shit. we hav skcool 2morrow."

even and lulu (thts wat we call lucretia) sat on the counch w/ us. lulu waz in evens lap. they started snogging.

Donnie "dud, fuck sckool. remember? nightmare axel darks after u."

"hes such an misanthrope. " simba said with his smarts. i should mention simbas smart but he dropped out of highskcool b/c it was 2 easy.

"dont worry... while we were at the concert... i phoned my family of werelions and there ok w/ helping us w/ are cause." simba said. "also, naruto and his friedns should be hear in the morning. "

"thts..." i said. but be4 i could finish... i passed out! all isaw was black for a littlebit.p

"wtf. " said A voice. Edward walked into the room. "who r u? whys my kind lenobia knovcked out. who r u? are u agentsv from axel dark? why ru in my house? i should mention tht im a master black belt in ninjutsu." he said.

"dud, Edward u want 2 relax?. " Donnie said all chilled like. remember me? were firends.

"srry. but ive had so much shit 2 deal w/ lately. Ballas being a bitch again and shes stalking me asking me 2 f**k her. " Edward sad.

"gross." every1 said.

"ayway, we shouldnt wait to defend against axel 2morrow. as soon as simbas family gets hear and as soon as naruto and his frends get hear, we dont waste aytime. " lulu said.

"why not? we dont know when or where axel and his forces r going 2 strike." Edward said

"I do." lulu said "im a fortune teller and can see the future. in the future i saw axel attacking the 3mo house at noon. ythe battle goes on until night... when the moon rises... and after that... i cant see aything." lulu said.

"good... lenobia and simba miost lielkly kick axels ass by then" Edward sadi.

james carlos and logan walked into the dieing room, which is the room every1 was in.

" i made a promise 2 protect lenobia" said james. james left.

carlos gave lenobia (shes still knocked out btws) a small kiss on the foarehead as a act of friendship.

logan promised emmet that he would survive the battle and when he did, he'll marry emmet (in this reality... gay marriage is allowec everywhere. NO HATE 4 LBgT PLS!).

Edward looked every1 w/ approval and left 2 go 2 bed in his room upstairs. he tucked himself in easyly. he started 2 cry about the fact that he feels that he doesn't deserve lenobia... after an hour or so... Edward couldn't get ay sleep. then his door opened... lenobia stepped into his room. she climed into bed w/ him. Edward, still criing tears, brought lenobia closer 2 him. lenobia said "lets make 2nite last 4ever... im afraid of losing u."

Edward rooled over and was on top of lenobia. I felt his erected d*** in my ******. i knew tht i wasn't goig 2 retun from this battel... i ve never felt the way i fell about Edward... ever. ive had some relatinoships but Edwards the one. "i love u" iwhipered 2 him.

**elsewhere/... in Nightmare axel darks Forks hideout.**

"aha lenobias asleeped agin! u should take over her body and kill every1 in the room" vilolet said while looking at nightmare axel darks vampire crystel ball.

"no u misanthropy. im trying 2 make her my queen not tht. i dont care about her frends. he sadi. "

the room was old and dark with spider webs and such. he had not use thes hideout in a looooong time. in the center of the room was axel on a dark purple carpet sitting crosse legged while observing his crystal ball. "after so long, my plan shall bear fruit" he said evily.

violet asked him "why r u so obsessed w/ this 1 girl?

axel looked at her funny. he smirked. "its not the girl, its ultimate power". "i need her 2 get what i want".

"and what would that be?" violet assed?

"thts not reall know. " he replyed.

"I HAVE AN RIGHT 2!" she sreamed "u treat me liek sh*t! and never twell me aything aymore.!" "ive known u longer than ay1 why do u insite tht i stay in the backround?"

"beacause thts not what im using u 4." he said coldly. "now go, leav me. your lucky im not taking ur fangs 4 this. "

violet, frustrated and anfgry, left her masters side and left the small room 2 go 2 her room.

**k, dats da chaptah... I rlly rlly rlly hop u like it... plz leki it...**


	26. trouble finds us

**HREY PEOPEL. I JUST GOT A NEW LAPTOP SO ITS FASTER NOW SO I CAN POST MOAR :D.**

**dis chafter will begin te final battel of teh bloody moon. I swaer it will get good just read peeps. **

**piece & 3 - Sarah **

**also I luv u steven, thx 2 u mah cute little asain. **

i woke up 2 teh sound of edward snoring liek a qtepi. naroto sai kaakshi and itachi were props teh 3mo (cullen) home. i was jus sew said tht ive ben eggnoring how edward felled about me, it made me not wnt 2 b w/ him. i mean afterall, i wnt jackob back but do i luv edward? i dont know. sometimes im 2 deep 4 even me 2 understand. the point is... who am i fighting 4? i got out off of teh bed that i slept in and wet downstares. downstares. there was donnie, james, carlos, logen, emmet, jasper, naruto sai kakkashi-sensai itachi simba evan, lulu, and jim. "hey naruto" i said, with tiredness in my voice as i was wereing mah jammies "lenobia... were all here 4 u. your 2 special 4 any1 2 lose so were ready 2 die for u and help u so get dressed and well be out in 5" said simba. "thx... whats the plan?"

"axel iz going 2 fighte us". kakashi said, who hmi and naroto were all told about the story.

"yeah lol I know. but how" I said in a frendly manner. I made my piece with kakashi btw tbh. I read his mind and saw guilt in his mind by reading it. I saw the guilt.

"well it turns out hes attacking us ass we speck" samba said who then transformed into a werre wolf. "im going now tho. my familty needs meee. "

samba ran off then I put on my make up and home made cloaths on in a short whil. I was goin 2 be leeding this battel as a pure shining light of baeuty so I put on make up quicky carefuly. every1 admird how baeutyfill I locked so every1 was reedy 2 fitght. every1 ran into battel

Edward turned out 2 be awake t7e hole tiem. he was behind meh. "babbe yhis will be dangourous. why don't we run away?". I was shoocked. Edwards love for me was so strong he offferd to betrey his on family and frends for meee? I coundlnt believ it. how can some1 love me when im so perfect? perfection is a disease and I hate always being the centre of attention so its super frustratin. I moved my lips slowly..., "Edward, u shown me tht u love me too much... remeber I want jacup. thts why ur comforting me? r u jelous of jacup right now?"

"yah babe. I cold never get along w/ him but I tryed to luv u more then he would. looks like it didn't work... " Edward said depressionly.

SUDDENLY, edawrds mood quicky turnd from sad 2 angry. as teh wall of teh 3m0 house EXPLODEDE. Edward and me were pushed into the wall. in came evil vampers surroundin Axel as a shied. 1 of these vampeirs around axel was violet.

"violet u bitch! I yelled."

"..." she didnt say anythin and I couldnt read her mind and see anytnhig. it was as if axels presence stopped my powers.

how could they get hear so fast? what happened 2 teh my frends? oh shit. I swaer if axel even touchd my bffs I ll kill him.

axel stood there chuclkeing. he sent hiz vampiers at me. edawrd immediately got up and push all of them allway. "I wont let u huty lenobia." he said. suddenly violet came up frum behind and bit him and then there was GORE! edawrd screame like but it was saddening 2 see him hurt. I stepped in and punched that violet bitch in teh face. I grabbed her by teh throat and threw her to axel. axel brushed her off like she was nothing 2 him. he stepped forward as I was staggering; edawrd, suffering.

"lenobia... u kno what day it is?" Axel Dark said taking off his cloak all se x y like revealllign his abs an body hair. "tonite... will be teh bloody moon... and with it you'll finally be mine and well control teh vampeir and werewolf world. "

"how what r u evan talking about" "u crazy" I said while helpin Edward up.

he smirkced. "u see... what I want from teh moon is power. when its teh blood moon... all werewolfes will be powerless... but tht doesn't apply 2 werewolf/vampeir mixs. like u..."

"but why ur already immortal!" I aske

"well u see this immortalness is a curse. it may seem perfect to some but not for me... and with teh bloody moon, I can not only take vengeance on teh werrewolfs but also hav my loved one and finaly death. " he said

I realized... he was just like me... bing forced 2 live with an perfection which was really an imperfection... I said "..." to let him speek...

"how will I do this? u see this curse was put on me bi Jacob's family, who sealed me away for many many many many years... I was unable to live or to die but I eventually descovered tht many vampiers hated the werewolfs like I did... so one of this vampeirs named Pain decided 2 breek teh seal. all he had 2 do was 2 kill the youngest memeber in teh Black family. off all people it had 2 be Jacob. after he died... I was free!" he said

"u basterd its ur fault Jacob is dead! " I pur edawrd down gentily... he said "W-wait Leno-lenobia..." softly so sfot I could not heer him. I steeped forword bravely. "I still hav 1 moar question... why do u love me?"

"oh Lenobia... its not really love its more like obsession and adoartion. u see... ur actually teh reincarnation of my lover thousands of years ago! " he said wickedy.

I wanted 2 scream

**2 be contined...**


	27. the new hero

**countinued/...**

knightmere wheel-and-axel dark scramed wickiedly.

"thats write, were mint 4 eacj other babey" he said to me in fr0nt of every1. knightman axel rose dark pulled out frum his long black flowing cap that was on his back, a ring with a bloody reed diamon in it. "u re-meme-ber this baby", "i gav it 2 u teh night i killed u those years ago... it was so romantik." "u where only scream 4 5 hours..." axelman said with bloody crazyness inside of his mind and eyes...!

suddeny, i feeled something cum over me, it waz a feel from me throat, i want'd 2 scraem hard. it was like twelve million souls where stuck inside of me want to cum out of my sexi bodyt. dont ask me why... but i walked'd forward 2 him... reaching my palm out and i woofed a litte. i should mention that i wolrfed

TEN SUDDENLY!11

LEVI FROM ATTACK ON TITAN APPEARED XDDDD

he flew frum outta nowear magnificuntly and spun round like sonic teh hedgehog on steroids and cutted nightman's arm of with his swords. he was a short cutie, 18 years old, ad dressd punk lik, he had a big hoodie on which covered his clearl blaq smexy asain heir.

"sup" he asked cooly "im levi, and im on a misson 2 save lenobia"

axel dude scramed agin for the seventh time in this chapter. accel's plans were ruineded. he was bout 2 escape , but ten levi stabped the man in teh chest area, which i think is in the torso region, i'm not sure, i have yet to pass my anatomy class, which i am getting an a in in case u didnt know. im an artist, better then most, which is y i kno thses things.

uguuuu~~~ said nighttime axel dirk. he was swallow'd buy an great blacq hole that only swallowd him. he was gone and that made his vamp friedns run\

edward stood up... cuz levi helpd him up.

"sup" he asked cool, only this time 2 edawrdy "im levi, and im on a misson 2 save lenobia"

"levi-heichou... arent u from Attack on Titan?" said edward

"Yes."- Levi

i stummbel 2 teh grund, im on my knees know. i taught i could kill nightmaar aceel myself... but i know hes stil out tere. levi had me in his arms, his strong arms from his built bod. i feel sleep in his arms agin... maybe bcuz he was so hoat... omg

"lemonbia.. im here" he said as i falled alseep.

**theres more twists... is nightman ax gone?... keep reading 2 find out! sorry 4 a short 1 babes. aslo check out mah tumbla and dA... i NEED REBLOGS AND PAGEVIEWS WOW SUCH WANT.**


	28. i just want to know why

**tiwgger warning- w.c. in this chaftah**

**i was deperzzed when i wrigted this, tragedy is beutiful... ecspecially in art form like writting, enjoy the continuatien of the story**

i woke up in my bed again. it was over. i missed the bloody moon and made it thru the night. my cloths were gone tho, i was nked. i hopped that no 1 toke adventure of my body while i was aseelp. my hair was all messay, and james was there to greet me five minutes after i woke up. he looked tired, even tho it was mornin, eithrt that, or he was so stunned by my naked beauty. he had brekfast: the blood of a bunch of preps we killed in the basement a few weeks ago., all in a fancy cup.

"hey lenobia" he said

"what's up james" i said

"nothing." he paused ... he still looked sad in the darkness, sort of like a tragic emo who cuttted themselves alot, so beautiful butso sad. "alot of shit happened..."

that look in his eye... it was the same look edward gave to me when i chosoe jacob over him a long time ago. i started to cry for jacob a bit, im still in thre grieivng prospect, so shut up. it was the eye of a man who lost so much after having so littel.

"lenobia... Logan and Edward... they're dead" he said sadly

i was so shocked i didnt even gasp, i almost fainted... that nightmaer acel dark must have down something... but the thought of vengenxe couldnt dry my tears, i was cry and i put my face agarints my acute knes. james came close to me, i started crying inside of his chest, he said "it okay".

"why did thise have 2 happen" i said tragicaly

"look, u need to get dressed and cuome downstaires soon. we have to talk." james said.

i wanted to listen 2 james like i always do, but i wasnt going to be swo subjunctive. "WAIT." i said.. "please dont leave me like the others..." i said while cry, i grabbed james' arm, with my arm, which had my hand, which had my fingers with black nail polish on them. i can naturally do that, along with shoot fire. theres alot of powers i have that i dont now about. james was sitting by the bedside at this point, but he looked at me and said "lenobia... im sorry but this isnt the time." he gave me a kiss on the fourhead, and i gave him a perfecyt kiss on the cheak. "get dressed, well meat downstares."

i didnt come down right away. i slight my wrist silently. i t was my right and im a lefty, aka, an artist, so i didnt care about the blood. i put on a black min top that didnt cover my soft belly. i wore a kawaii plaid mini skirt and i didnt bother with make pu besides eyeshawdow. its not like im in need of make iup, i m perfect in my appearence ether way.

i got downstares. i was told to meat in the dying room (opposite of the livling room) every1 was there. james was sitting beside carlos, who was cry nexty to darkina. emmet was cry because he lost his bf. Donni was having no tears done his face and was playin his guitar all sad like, to fit the mood. i notcied his wrist where slight. lucertia and evan where making out in the kitchen out of sorrow for every1. james turned 2 me. narut and his firends had to go back to japan because they couldnt hang out 4 long. they had missions 2 do, i learned this by gatherng info from every1's mind, a smart thing 2 do.

then there was levi. he was againt the wall opposite of the dorr way i walked thru. he looked displeased as always... id be 2 if i lost my friends... which i actually did...

"Lenobia Seria Emuyen Dark'moone Cullen, you are 17, a werewolf/vampire mix and emo, corec?" Levi asked

"no one can say for sure who i am, but yes" i answerd phil-o-soapically.

"You are aware of how many vaulable you are, right?" Levi continued

the fuck wads this? my firends are apparently dead and this guy is actin g like a fucking cop asking me stupid questions... i wanted to punch that guy... but i almost did but then i didnt. "uh sure" i answerd.

"Do you rmeember what happnd last night?" levi asked some more. "Lenobia... you are very speical and valuable... but also ery dangerous.."

none of this shit makes any sense" i scramed! "alls i remember is nightmare axel dark dissaperring after YOU showed up and SAVEDV everyone!"

"You're right, I did." he said arrogantly "but you seem to have forgtoeen..." "you see..."

"Levi, stop! She shouldnot know yet" james interupted.

"what the fuck is there for me not to know? edward and login is dead! " i yieled.

Levi laughed arrogantly again and walked forward me. he flipped his hair. at this point, donni stopped playing his guiater and got a little pissed at levo. he wlaked forward 2.

"lenobia... ihave something to tell u" Levi said,,, leaning closet... "YOU killed Edward when the bloody moon appeared!"

"prove it bitch! i slept thru that!" i feel alseep in your arms!" i replyed.

sudeenly, simba walked into the room, and he had something big on his back. "Levi... I foubnd it..." he said strongly

he was carrying Edward's corpse... which he put down on the couch. Edward's eyes were blank... they used 2 look like thunderstorms but now they were blank. he was pale even more than before. he was bloody everywher... his chest had huge claw marks... claw marks from a werewolf... MY claw marks.

i suddenly wanted 2 cut myself again...

"You're going to tell me what happened now" i said 2 levi angily.


End file.
